Kimberley Diamond
by FFADDICTION
Summary: En Kimberley, una ciudad minera de diamantes en el Cabo del Norte, Sudáfrica, 1872, una novia forastera se encuentra con su muy determinado destino. PossessiveWard.
1. Chapter 1

Kimberley, una ciudad minera de diamantes en auge, en Northern Cape, Sud África, 1872.

 **Isabella:**

Hans me ofrece su mano, y me balanceo bajando a la dura arena. Sonrío a modo de agradecimiento, como es usual, y él asiente con la cabeza en respuesta, habiendo establecido hace tiempo que no hablamos el mismo idioma. Él alcanza dentro del vagón cubierto lo que queda de mis pertenencias, mientras yo doy un vistazo a los alrededores.

Gente de todos los tonos parece tener poco que hacer aquí esta mañana. Niños harapientos con la piel color café oscuro, me miran abiertamente mientras van arrastrando los pies y riñendo en las amplias calles. Hombres blancos sin abrigo se quitan el sombrero ante mi, ojos arrugados por el sol muestran curiosidad y apreciación, lo digo yo misma. Hay pocas mujeres alrededor, pero veo un par de ellas mover sus faldas antes de entrar a lo que parece una tienda a lo lejos desde donde estamos.

Estamos atados al borde de lo que parece ser el distrito comercial. Mis ojos no están acostumbrados a la fuerte luz solar, pero si miro al otro lado del vagón, detrás del bebedero del ganado, puedo ver el camino que lleva a la salida de la ciudad entre maleza y rocosa tierra de cultivo. Supongo que este es el camino por el cual vinimos, ya que no estaba permitido mirar afuera mientras viajábamos.

Hans ha estado protegiéndome, una mujer viajando sola en una horrible tierra extraña, yo aprecio eso. Fue agradable tener alguien que cuide de mí, aunque no nos entendiéramos el uno al otro. Yo no tuve tal protección a bordo del barco, a excepción del tipo muy caro que pagué y busqué yo misma. No tengo dudas que será difícil separarme de su presencia paternal.

Bien, mentón arriba chica, porque parece que tu tiempo ha llegado. Un caballero se aproxima a nosotros, Hans deja caer el bolso a mis pies. El parece fuertemente decepcionado, también un hombre podría esperaba saludar solo una chica de Inglaterra, solitaria como una brizna, sino cinco mozas rollizas, listas y preparadas para hacerse cargo de los bebés y del trabajo en la granja.

El caballero, del que podría decir que tiene amables ojos azules, le habla cortamente a Hans en un extraño idioma, entonces se saca el sombrero ante mí.

Yo trago.

Mi primera impresión es que él es un poco mayor de lo que el Sr. Félix me hizo creer. No es que en realidad le diera crédito a una palabra que el contador de cuentos de hadas alguna vez dijo, ya no mas.

—Buenos días, señorita. Bienvenida a Kimberley. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Estoy muy contento de conocerla.

El Señor Cullen suena como un caballero Inglés, lo cual es casi sorprendente, dado los africanos alrededores.

Buen día, Señor. Estoy contenta de haber llegado. —Hago una pequeña reverencia, solo porque es tan instintivo que mi cuerpo lo hace por mí antes de que yo haya considerado adecuadamente el asunto.

Él toma mis manos y presiona sus secos labios en el dorso. Con gracia, entre sus buenos modales y su penetrante forma de estudiar a una chica, yo casi no sé donde ponerme.

—Usted debe tener mucho que decirme, querida, así que yo sugiero que nos acomodemos inmediatamente. Sospecho que ha sido un viaje ¿agotador?

No es como siquiera tengo una opción en el asunto, pero el señor Cullen parece terriblemente dulce, así que yo sonrío y alcanzo mis desaliñadas pertenencias. Siendo un caballero mi patrocinador –por lo que supongo él es, hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo— toma el bolso en su gran mano como si no pesara nada en absoluto.

—¿Dónde está el resto de su equipaje querida? —pregunta y yo sonrío con ironía.

—Esa es una de las cosas que tengo que contarle, señor Cullen. Desearía saberlo.

Yo no soy una gran interlocutora, cualquiera de mis conocidos en Inglaterra te dirá cómo puedo defenderme, y ellos estarían más que sorprendidos de la verborrea a la que someto a mi patrocinador en la larga hora de camino a su granja.

Le cuento acerca del disparatado grupo de mujeres quienes respondieron su anuncio de esposas colonizadoras durante la pasada primavera Inglesa. Como el Señor Félix seleccionó las afortunadas postulantes basado solo en su apariencia, y él me aseguró amablemente que esta admisión no lo hace vanidoso.

Le cuento acerca de cómo nosotras cinco, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Ángela Webber, Beth Morecomb y yo misma, nos hicimos amigas y como juntas nos preparamos para el viaje a África. Como el Señor Félix nos alentó y nos ayudó, y comó llegamos a confiar profundamente en el hombre con nuestras vidas.

Le cuento cómo estábamos todas excitadas y nerviosas mientras abordábamos el barco, y como el señor Félix se aseguró que fuéramos colocadas en la pequeña cabina. Le describo nuestra ansiedad cuando nos dejó para supervisar la carga de nuestras atesoradas pertenencias en las cubiertas inferiores, y sin regresar. Le explico nuestras especulaciones a si el salto del barco con nuestras posesiones o si había saltado sobre sí mismo y no fue capaz de regresar. Y cuan sorprendidas estábamos cuando el barco dejó el puerto, quedándonos abordo sin nada, excepto las pocas ropas que habíamos llevado como equipaje a la cabina.

El señor Cullen luce triste cuando le cuento que solo fue el comienzo de nuestros problemas. Fuimos robadas dos veces, dejándonos con tan poco dinero para comida que estuvimos forzadas a rogar por trabajo y amabilidad. El oficial a quien reportamos nuestras perdidas se burló de nosotras por lo tontas e inocentes que fuimos, y Beth y Angela fueron las primeras de nosotras en encontrarse horriblemente comprometidas. El señor Cullen se ve afectado por esto, pero no me detengo ahí.

Le cuento cuan rápido los otros pasajeros nos rehuían a todas, dada nuestra reputación debido a los rumores que circulaban de la señorita Morecomb y la señorita Webber. Entonces le cuento cuan rápido cambiaron de opinión cuando la disentería nos golpeó, y dispuestas enfermeras fueron requeridas.

El señor Cullen luce positivamente enfermo cuando le cuento sobre la pequeña Jessica Stanley sucumbiendo a la enfermedad rápidamente., y cuan insensibles fueron los marineros cuando arrojaron sus restos por la borda. Como Ángela perdió la esperanza después de eso, y toda la luz dejo su espíritu. Ella fue la próxima en seguir a la señorita Stanley, y las tres que quedábamos hicimos un pacto para pelear juntas por sobrevivir, sin importar que.

Solo, que no contábamos cuan malvado el capitán Newton se volvió, como Beth y yo estábamos horrorizadas cuando Lauren fue arrestada por robar. Cuando fuimos a rogar por su liberación, estábamos convencidas de su inocencia; pero cuando el Oficial nos mostró la evidencia que el mismo había encontrado en su persona, estábamos confundidas, no sabíamos qué pensar. Cuando ella no regresó después de dos días, decidimos llevar nuestra queja más allá. Nosotras solo queríamos hablar con ella, averiguar que ocurrió, pero fuimos rehusadas.

Yo esperaba que el señor Cullen estuviera conmocionado y consternado cuando le conté de mis protestas en la cubierta alta, lo cual atrajo la atención del capitán hacia mí. Sin embargo, él me sonrió con lo que a mis ojos parecía una pizca de orgullo. Titubeé un poco en mi historia, mientras me daba cuenta que este hombre tenía mi felicidad futura en sus manos. Pero ahora había llegado tan lejos, y honestamente no pensé que hubiera una situación a la cuan no pudiera sobrevivir, así que valientemente seguí adelante.

Le conté de mi furia al descubrir como había muerto Lauren Mallory. Como ella había rogado por su liberación, pero en su lugar había sido golpeada, y dejada para morir con heridas no tratadas en condiciones antihigiénicas. Le expliqué como forcé al capitán para realizar una investigación al oficial Newton, quien se encontró a sí mismo encadenado en el mismo lugar que fue mantenida Lauren.

Finalmente le conté al señor Cullen como Beth y yo nos hicimos amigas del Capitan Black y el Oficial Masen, por decirlo de una forma sutil. Le explico que Beth optó por permanecer en el puerto con su oficial. Ella creyó que después de todo no le debía nada a su patrocinador en Kimberley, basada en la miseria que había sido forzada a soportar en su viaje a través del océano.

No le cuento al señor Cullen la naturaleza de mi amistad con el capitán, porque fui una chica tonta una sola vez, pero nunca volveré a ser de esa forma otra vez.

En el momento que he completado mi dolorosa historia, he hundido a mi nuevo compañero de viaje en un contemplativo silencio.

Rodamos a través de un incongruente par de postes en el medio de lo que me parece ningún sitio. No hay reja, no hay puerta, no hay cerco vivo, no calle con arboles, nada que marque el comienzo de la granja que supongo estaré llamando mi hogar desde ahora en adelante.

Eventualmente a la distancia veo una vivienda baja, y los nervios retuercen mis entrañas en las serpientes de las que he sido advertida habitan en los arboles, pasto y rocas de esta abandonada tierra.

Nos acercamos al frente de una agradable y extensa casa, con una amplia terraza que rodea el largo de la propiedad.

Cuatro hombres en diferentes posturas de anticipación adornan dicha terraza.

El señor Cullen se gira hacia mí y aclara su garganta, pero yo solo lo veo a él desde rabillo de mi ojo, mientras estoy hipnotizada por la vista.

—Mis disculpas. señorita Swan, yo debería haberme tomado el tiempo de prepararla para conocer a mi familia. Pienso que estaba en shock. Permanezca ahí un minuto, yo la presentaré. —Salta desde la puerta abierta del carro y se dirige a los hombres, hablándoles en voz baja.

El sol es intenso, y cualquier piel descubierta en mi cuerpo se siente como si ya ha sido quemado en cenizas. La transpiración cosquillea tras mi cuello, y estoy poco dispuesta a levantar mis brazos y arriesgarme a exponer las manchas de humedad bajo ellos.

Me enfoco en esas incomodas sensaciones para distraerme de la atención que estoy recibiendo.

Dos de los hombres se parecen al señor Cullen, si no es en color y altura, al menos en la estructura ósea y la forma de moverse. De los dos hombres que quedan, uno es alto y buen mozo en una forma tosca, a pesar que su expresión es un poco maliciosa y calculadora.

El otro hombre es mas bajo, pero con el pecho mucho mas amplio. De hecho, él se parece mucho al oso del London Zoological Gardens. Él tiene hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y me observa con abierta curiosidad, mientras el señor Cullen continua hablándoles a todos suavemente.

El chico del cual no puedo quitar los ojos es el más alto del grupo. Él permanece atrás en las sombras, y su pelo y facciones serían indescriptibles si no fuera por lo afilado de su mandíbula y el foco de sus grandes y perfectamente simétricos ojos.

Él asiente hacia mí levemente, como diciendo "qué tal " en la manera más familiar.

No tengo idea qué me pasa, pero mis ojos están fijos en este hombre mientras los otros cuatro no me producen nada. Cuando una de las comisuras de su boca se eleva en una impertinente sonrisa, yo no puedo reprimir la emoción que corre por mi columna.

Finalmente el señor Cullen detiene sus susurros, y se gira para ayudarme a bajar. Yo soy una chica pequeña, y la tierra roja es un largo camino, pero él pone sus fuertes manos en mi cintura y me balancea al suelo como a un niño.

—Señorita Swan, estos son mis hijos, y el señor Biers, aquí trabaja para mí. Vamos dentro y se los presentare a todos correctamente.

Mi garganta está tan seca, cuando trago oyendo las palabras del señor Cullen, me ahogo un poco. Él me ofrece su codo en un amable apoyo, y lo tomo como una mujer ahogándose.

Dentro, la casa es oscura y sorprendentemente fría en comparación al sol castigador.

Me ofrecen asiento en una gran y abierta terraza. Todos los hombres me miran mientras me siento, excepto el más alto, cuyos ojos están hora fijos en el cuchillo con el que juega. Peligroso juego, que me gustaría pedir lo deje a un lado, pero no lo hago.

El "señor Hoyuelos" me ofrece un vaso de agua, que acepto con gratitud. Sirve un vaso desde una jarra de piedra que esta cubierta, aparentemente distribuida con varios vasos en honor a mí y mis compañeras de viaje. El señor Cullen toma un vaso también, y lo bebe completo antes de empezar sus presentaciones.

Él comienza con sus hijos, el señor Jasper y el señor Edward Cullen. Ambos inclinan la cabeza cortésmente, como todo hombre joven bien educado debería, pero ninguno de ellos habla.

El "señor hoyuelos" resulta ser el señor Emmet Cullen, aunque no me queda claro si es familiar o adoptado. El ciertamente no se parece en nada a los otros señores Cullens.

El señor Riley Biers es el ultimo, y él me llama señorita y sostiene mi mano, pero no logra agradarme— hay algo extraño acerca de él. Estoy agradecida cuando se aleja y retoma su asiento al borde del grupo.

Un silencio cae, durante el cual me doy cuenta del bajo siseo de los insectos que parecen estar por todas partes aquí en África. Uno no puede escapar de ellos, lo he descubierto a mi pesar. Los mosquitos son los peores, pero son una mayor amenaza por las noches.

—¿Bien, vamos a pelear por ella o lo echamos a la suerte? —pregunta repentinamente el señor Jasper, y yo estoy tan asustada que mi mano se levanta sosteniendo mi palpitante corazón.

—No seas absurdo Jasper. Nosotros le daremos unos pocos días a la señorita Swan para que se acostumbre, y entonces ella puede elegir entre nosotros —le responde de golpe el señor Cullen.

—Pero eso no es justo —dice el señor Biers, la protesta en su voz lo hace sonar frío y duro más que petulante, como la frase que el usa—. De esa forma yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Yo digo que compitamos por ella.

—No Riley. Yo digo que esperemos —dice el señor Cullen, con voz firme.

—¿Y dejarla sin la protección de sus malas intenciones? Yo no estoy de acuerdo —dice el señor Jasper, gesticulando a todos sus rivales, su padre incluido.

—Déjala, que ella elija Jasper. Ella debe ser mas fuerte de lo que parece, para haber llegado hasta acá —dice el señor Emmet, guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que me ruborice.

Mi cabeza se mueve rápidamente de hombre a hombre mientras ellos discuten acerca de mi inminente futuro. Cuando mis ojos se posan en el señor Edward Cullen, él levanta la vista del brillante cuchillo en su regazo, como si yo lo hubiera tocado. Él me sonríe perezosamente antes de hablar.

—De cualquier forma ya no importa —dice—. Ella es mía.

Y tan simple como eso, para mí, el asunto está cerrado.

…KD…

Esto no es nada menos que asombroso.

Aquí, sentada, por lo que sé la única mujer por millas y millas, a la mesa en el comedor, en el centro de África. Hay cinco hombres mayores sentados a mi alrededor, y ellos están peleando por mí como niños, incluido el señor Cullen.

Si mi pobre madre pudiera verme ahora, su corazón volvería a detenerse.

El señor Emmet es el cocinero. Él nos ha preparado una especie de estofado, el cual estoy demasiado hambrienta para comer delicadamente. Sin embargo, aún si yo exhibiera los modales de un campesino en la mesa, no imagino enfriar ni un poco el ardor de estos chicos.

Parece como si la competencia se ha movido más allá de quien me convertiré en esposa. Pienso que estos hombres pasan sus vidas compitiendo uno con otro, y yo soy simplemente su última, y quizás, más excitante excusa para un tipo de torneo.

El señor Edward permanece sumamente confiado. Él contribuye poco a la discusión acerca de que forma de campeonato tomará, meramente reiterando a regulares intervalos que no importa, ya soy suya.

Él dice "Ella es Mía", y yo le creo, porque cada vez que lo hace, extrañas cosas le ocurren a mi cuerpo. Imagino que hay una diablilla viviendo en mi interior. Ella pasa gran parte de la tarde y noche retorciéndose en mi interior haciéndome sentir incomoda y nerviosa. Toda las veces que el señor Edward declara su posesión sobre mí, la pequeña diablilla agarra mi corazón, mi útero o alguna otra parte de mí, y la aprieta.

Aparentemente las medidas usuales de material para "el mejor esposo" ya ha sido ganado por el señor Edward. Él y el señor Jasper son los prospectos de la familia, mientras el señor Cullen, el señor Emmet y Riley Biers trabajan en la granja.

El señor Edward ha sido lo suficientemente afortunado de haber encontrado no solo la mayoría de los diamantes sino también los más grandes. El señor Jasper evidentemente está muy celoso. Usualmente el hombre más rico tiene la primera opción de una novia, pero el señor Jasper discute que a él deberían darle algún tipo de compensación por tener menor suerte, sabia riqueza.

No estoy muy de acuerdo a esta actitud del todo, pero no digo nada. No estoy segura que el señor Jasper realmente crea su propio argumento, ya que él no parece del tipo que siente que el mundo le debe algún favor. Pienso que él está peleando solo por pelear.

Todos parecen tener poco que hacer conmigo.

El señor Cullen menciona la edad como una medida de conveniencia en un esposo. Con esto, él quiere decir que él es el mayor y más respetado, y por lo tanto debería ser dado el honor de tener mi mano.

El señor Emmet contraataca que un hombre más joven y robusto seria más adecuado para mi prolongada felicidad. Privadamente yo pienso que el señor Cullen realmente parece muy sano, pero permanezco en silencio nuevamente, mientras el señor Edward se limita a señalar que el siendo el más joven, es el más cercano en edad a mí, y que yo soy suya, así que el argumento no tiene sentido.

Eventualmente un torneo de múltiples habilidades de estilo medieval decide ser jugado el día siguiente. La diablilla dentro de mí está emocionada ante el panorama, pero la chica sensible a la que estoy más acostumbrada, mueve su cabeza consternada. Ni una de estos condenados hombres, me ha preguntado mi opinión, y he llegado al punto en donde felizmente la daría.

Supongo que los chicos serán chicos, y honestamente hay muy poco que hacer, excepto limpiar la sangre.

…KD…

Paso horas acostada y despierta en la cama del señor Cullen. Cada pequeño ruido me asusta. Hace demasiado calor para dormir, y la delgada sábana que me cubre se siente húmeda y pesada. Cuando la remuevo, vestida solo con mis enaguas, me siento vulnerable y expuesta.

Frustrada me levanto de la cama para buscar algo de agua, y estoy distraída por la vista de una luna gigante, resplandeciendo en el extraño paisaje exterior de la descubierta ventana.

Mientras estoy mirando hacia fuera, reflexionando sobre la tierra en la que me encuentro, tan lejos de todo lo que conozco, el más terrible grito hace eco mas allá de la oscuridad.

No lo puedo evitar y yo misma grito y salto de vuelta a la cama, la cual se mueve en el piso de madera pulida.

La puerta de la habitación del señor Cullen se abre inmediatamente, y la sedosa voz del señor Edward me llama.

—¿Señorita Swan , está usted bien?

Estoy demasiado asustada para hablar. El señor Edward abre más la puerta y se desliza dentro de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia mí, mientras mi corazón palpita aún más fuerte.

—¿Señorita? —Su voz es un susurro, y nunca sabré cómo en una pequeña silaba él puede poner tanta preocupación y compasión, pero siento tal necesidad de su protección, lo cual no puedo expresar, así que me arrojo a sus brazos e intento hundirme en su pecho.

Una pequeña parte de mí está mortificada por mis acciones, pero estoy tan distraída por la fuerza de su abrazo, el aroma de su piel y la esencia masculina de los duros músculos de sus brazos y torso, que la mortificación es fácilmente superada.

Él acaricia mi cabeza, susurrándome dulces palabras mientras me sostiene muy apretado.

—Oí un fantasma, o un monstruo, o algún tipo de criatura de la noche, y estaba asustada —balbuceo en su delgada camisa.

Siento el ruido de su risa en mis labios, los cuales están plantados en su tibio pecho.

—Ese probablemente fue un chacal, señorita Swan. No hay nada que temer. Así que no tiembles, te tengo.

—Usted llegó muy rápido.

—Sí, bueno, yo estaba justo afuera de su puerta, y no podía dormir.

Encuentro la fuerza para mover mi cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente para observar su cara.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en mi puerta?.

—Cuidándola de los otros, por supuesto.

Esto me asusta de nuevo.

—¿Cuidándome? ¿Es eso necesario?

—No tengo idea, pero no iba a dejarlo al azar. Usted... —Él me besa la frente para ilustrar sus palabras—. Me pertenece. Y no voy a darle a ningún otro la oportunidad de afirmar lo contrario.

—Pero todo este estúpido Torneo….

Él se ríe.

—Bah, yo ya he ganado. Eso les dará tiempo de aceptar la idea. —Él agarra mi cabeza ente sus muy grandes manos y me mira seriamente—. No dude de mí, Isabella. Tan pronto nosotros pusimos los ojos uno en el otro, yo supe que usted sería mía, y quiero probarle eso a usted, como también al resto de ellos. Si algún otro pone un dedo sobre ti, lo mataré en un latido.

…KD…

 **EDWARD POV**

Isabella Swan se queda dormida en mis brazos.

El peso de su pequeño cuerpo sobre mi pecho, ambos insignificantes e importantes. Ella se siente como uno de los delicados cisnes por los que fue nombrada, pero al mismo tiempo algo sólido a quien sostener. Alguien digno de mi protección, alguien quien le dio una sacudida a mi tranquilo corazón tan pronto como la vi.

Nadie más tendrá la oportunidad de tocarla. Ella es mía.

La recuesto sobre la cama y ella se revuelve y balbucea en su sueño. Yo pienso que ella dice "señor Edward", pero eso podrían ser solo mis oídos", un deseo realizado.

Salgo por las puertas francesas de la habitación de mi padre, que llevan directamente a la terraza, y observo la luna por un momento. Escarabajos golpean sus tontas cabezas repetidamente en contra del vidrio, esperando a los placeres que hay dentro. Ellos tienen tanta oportunidad como Riley Biers, escabulléndose detrás de la letrina, pretendiendo que él no me ve aquí, escupo sobre la barandilla, y me acomodo en la antigua mecedora de Ma' esperando a que amanezca.

…KD…

Hay cinco de nosotros, así que habrá cinco pruebas clasificatorias, el orden de las cuales será elegido por quien elija la brida de paja más larga.

El primera votación es tomada en la mesa del desayuno. La señorita Swan agarra apretadamente las afiladas hojas de hierba seca, no mostrando favoritismo, pero ella me sonríe cuando tomo mi larga pieza. Me gusta la forma en que sus colmillos sobresalen afilados cuando ella sonríe, como la más adorable pequeña vampiro.

Riley gana la primera elección, y escoge una caballo Derby como su juego.

Por supuesto, él lo hace, todos sabemos que él tiene la montura mas rápida, y por una buena razón también, sin embargo yo no estoy preocupado. Aun si él me gana aquí, el no ganará ningún otro juego.

Pa' le pide a la señorita Swan que reúna cinco monedas, una para el ganador de cada ronda. Él que junte más monedas, supuestamente ganará su mano. Lo veo susurrándole, y yo se que esta diciéndole que no se preocupe. Después de todo él no puede forzarla a casarse. Si ella no toma al ganador, ella tiene todo el derecho de rehusarse.

Será mi mano, ella no se negará.

Ensillamos los caballos y los traemos hacia el frente de la casa, el punto de partida. Riley explica la ruta en gran detalle, la cual termina volviendo donde comenzamos. La señorita Swan ha atado un pañuelo alrededor de su delgado cuello, para protegerse del sol que la quema ahí. Montamos, y ella pregunta si estamos listos, desatando la bonita tela lista para darnos la partida.

Emmet aún no lo está, y hacemos algunas bromas a sus expensas. Finalmente, la señorita Swan levanta la tela al aire, y la ondea hacia abajo. Como alguno de nosotros es capaz de apartar sus ojos de la vista de su pecho subiendo y bajando, está más alla de mi. Nos pusimos en marcha en el inicio más lento de una carrera de caballos en la historia de África.

Emmet y Jasper en la retaguardia, mientras Pa' y yo estamos cuello a cuello detrás de Riley. La ruta es corta, pero hay varios puntos en los cuales ir en fila es la única opción, y Pa' grita y grita para apurar a su caballo y adelante al mío. Nos apilamos en la esquina de la granja, y ahí está la señorita Swan, justo al medio de la suciedad de la que acabamos de partir.

Riley se desvía hacia el lado para evadirla, y mis hermanos y Pa' tiran sus riendas para detener a sus caballos. Sally puede no ser el caballo más rápido en el establo, pero yo tengo más control sobre ella que cualquiera de los otros jinetes en sus monturas. En vez de cambiar la dirección, yo continuo hacia la espantada chica, y gentilmente hago un circulo su alrededor antes de detenerme por completo.

Me inclino hacia la señorita Swan desde mi silla de montar, y le ofrezco mi mejilla para que la bese. Puedo sentir su dulce aliento en mi piel mientras ella titubea, entonces sus labios tocan mi mejilla tan rápido que podría haberlo imaginado, excepto por la quemazón que deja su beso.

…KD…

Emmett gana la próxima apuesta, y escoge la Lucha. Pa' decide pasar de esta, algo sensato para un hombre mayor.

Yo me enfrento con Riley. Emmet y Jasper se enfrentan primero. Preparamos un improvisado ring en el potrero, rodeados de troncos de la pila de leña. Pa' trae una silla para la señorita Swan, y otra para él, y ellos se acomodan a la escasa sombra de los arboles de espinos.

Jasper y Em se quitan sus camisas. El ancho pecho de Emmett marcado de músculos, pero por otro lado Jasper tiene una gran fuerza. Solo él y yo conocemos el esfuerzo al que sometemos nuestro cuerpo cuando trabajamos. Podemos ser delgados pero fuertes y Em va a desestimar a su oponente y va a perder.

Riley yo nos paramos en lados opuestos del ring como jueces. El está enojado conmigo por ganar su ronda, y me mira molesto. De espalda hacia Pa' y la señorita Swan, así que él no ve cómo me mira. Yo doblo mi brazo casualmente sobre mi pecho y sonrío.

—¿Listos?

Emmet y Jasper inclinan la cabeza.

—¡Comiencen!

Riley ladra la orden, y Emmet arremete contra Jasper. Tres escasos minutos más tarde él está de frente con su cara presionada hacia el suelo, un triunfante hermano a horcajadas en su espalda baja.

—Jasper lo tiene— —Pa' se ríe.

Yo miro en su dirección nuevamente, y hay un indicio de rubor en la cara de la señorita Swan. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y permanecen conectados mientras yo suelto mis tirantes y desabotono mi camisa. Su rubor se profundiza, y su lengua se asoma humedeciendo sus labios. Tengo que esforzarme para no demostrar mi excitación. Sudor se forma detrás de mi cuello. Lo quito con la camisa antes de arrojarla al piso.

Riley y yo nos miramos uno al otro, doblo mis brazos para relajarlos, haciendo sonar los huesos en mis muñecas. Aún estoy en medio del estiramiento cuando Biers ataca. Perdiendo la paciencia. Me las arreglo para eludirlo hacia el lado, agarrando su antebrazo mientras él pasa y tomándolo lo mantengo bloqueado por atrás. Su resistencia es impresionante, y hacemos un baile enredando nuestros pies intentando hacer caer al otro al suelo, para golpear uno al otro pero fallando.

Eventualmente se retuerce, liberándose de mi agarre, y segundos más tarde me ha tomado en una llave de cabeza.

—¿No eres tan gallito ahora Edward? —sisea en mi oído.

Su arrogancia me hace reír. Encuentro relativamente fácil hacerlo perder el balance con un golpe, y casi lo arrojo sobre mi espalda baja hacia el duro suelo. Él está sin aliento, pero por lo demás... ileso.

—El señor Edward lo tiene —grita la señorita Swan, y cuando me giro para sonreírle, ella me mira fuertemente avergonzada .

Jasper y yo estamos en las mismas condiciones, y ambos lo sabemos. Yo tengo unas pocas pulgadas más de altura que él, pero en un combate mano a mano, eso no es necesariamente una ventaja. Yo tengo un gran incentivo para ganar, pero mi hermano esta motivado por los celos. Esto podría ser interesante.

Emmet hace el conteo. Por un momento el mundo se detiene. La sangre corre lento por mis venas, el silencio me rodea y cada movimiento que Jasper hace es multiplicado cien veces.

Entonces nos golpeamos uno al otro, y esta pelea ya no es para ver quien se queda con la chica.

Esto es acerca de quien gana más dinero, y porque; quien trabaja mas duro, en la... y en la granja; cuál hombre es más respetado en el pueblo, en el banco, en la iglesia y en la taberna; quien hace más por Pa'; demonios, probablemente esta pelea es acerca de a cual de los dos nuestra madre, que descanse en paz, quería mas.

No tengo idea por cuanto tiempo luchamos, pero eventualmente Jasper me atrapa en un agarre feroz que no puedo deshacer. Aunque no lo dejaré ganar. Repentinamente recuerdo exactamente acerca de quien es toda esta pelea. A la cuenta de dos de Emmet, relajo completamente mi cuerpo hundiéndome en los brazos de Jasper como si me abrazara. Es suficiente, él se relaja también, y yo uso toda mi fuerza para sacarlo de encima, rodando sobre el y aplastándolo.

Mis labios están en su oído mientras Emmet comienza el conteo de nuevo.

—Ríndete Jasper, Isabella Swan me pertenece, tú nunca la tendrás.

Mi hermano me sonríe.

—Está bien —dice—. Me rindo.

Nos ponemos de pie y nos abrazamos. Cuando nos separamos reímos, noto que mi camiseta está desgarrada por un lado, y ambos completamente manchados de mugre.

Hay un jadeo a mi izquierda, la señorita Swan ha venido a asegurarse que hemos sobrevivido intactos. Su cara está pálida con un rojo cereza en cada pómulo. Sus ojos brillantes, y su sombrero ha sido empujado hacia atrás, como si ella ha estado tirando de su pelo.

—¿Está usted herido, señor Edward? —Antes que pueda contestar, ella agrega en el último momento—. ¿Señor Jasper?

Jasper me da una palmada en el hombro.

—Tú tienes toda la razón, Ed. Me rindo de nuevo.

…..KD…

Yo he ganado una pequeño pañuelo bordado y una cucharita de plata con incrustaciones de esmalte que dice "Hever Castle" en azul y blanco.

Se me ocurre que es todo lo que la pequeña señorita Swan rajo con ella, esperar que nos de monedas, es pedir demasiado.

De todos modos yo solo necesito ganar una más, y el torneo es mío. Podemos detener todo este disparate, y puedo reclamar a mi novia.

Pa' gana la próxima apuesta, y sugiere disparar al blanco. Para el momento que Jasper y yo hemos regresado, el agua aún está escurriendo de nuestras cabezas hacia nuestras camisas limpias, él ha cambiado de parecer y en cambio estaremos arrojando cuchillos a un blanco.

Ahora bien. No tengo idea porque el resto de ellos aún se molesta, todos saben que yo ganaré este juego con los ojos vendados.

Un blanco ha sido puesto, y el resto empieza a practicar mientras yo voy a buscar mis cuchillos. Cuando regreso, la señorita Swan parece estar disfrutando inmensamente. Me quedo atrás un momento y observo.

Cuando Emmet da en el blanco con su cuchillo en una esquina y no en el centro como importa, ella se ríe y aplaude con deleite. Ella lo estimula a pavonearse, y él le pide a Pa' que le de otro cuchillo. Él tiene un exceso de confianza, aunque no prueba el peso, y consecuentemente este vuela hacia la izquierda. Todos se ríen, pero la señorita Swan se compadece un poco de él.

Riley rechaza su turno, no queriendo mostrar más, y Pa' reclama no tener éxito en su intento en su turno. Jasper me señala que soy el próximo.

Camino hacia la señorita Swan primero.

—¿Que me dará si gano este juego, señorita Isabella Swan?

Ella es tímida y audaz a la vez, considera su respuesta antes de responder. Sus ojos aún muy brillantes, y aunque ella muerde su labio con excitación y anticipación. No puedo evitar acercarme a ella, respirar su perfecta esencia.

—Yo iba a darle mi pañoleta, señor Cullen, pero pienso que está un poco sucia. ¿Aceptaría a cambio un beso?

Gruñidos provenientes de mis hermanos, nos hacen conscientes de nuestra audiencia nuevamente, y ambos consideramos necesario alejarnos uno del otro. Su rubor es feroz, pero su sonrisa no decae.

—¿Un beso? Contaré con eso.

—¿Si yo gano, usted me besará, señorita Swan? —Jasper está provocándola deliberadamente, pero ambos ya sabemos el resultado.

Soy en único hombre que esta pequeña belleza estará besando. Le guiño un ojo a ella.

Mi primer cuchillo, el más pequeño, vuela justo al centro del tablero de madera, y la señorita Swan aplaude felizmente con ambas manos.

Aunque no he terminado. Dos cuchillos un poco mas grandes viajan a través del aire en rápida sucesión, arriba y equidistante uno del otro y del primero. Finalmente los dos cuchillos mas grandes de mi set hacen un ruido sordo al caer en la madera directamente debajo de los de tamaño mediano. En la severa luz del día, sus sombras caen casi directamente debajo, haciendo levemente desalineada de la forma de la letra M que claramente he diseñado.

Soy felicitado por mis hermanos, y Pa` me da la mano.

—Anda, chico, ve y reclama tu beso.

Yo hago un gesto hacia Jasper, pero él solo ríe y me señala que siga adelante.

La señorita Swan claramente resplandece con anticipación, haciéndome querer reír, pero me muerdo la lengua.

Me acerco ella y dejo caer una rodilla .

—¿Señorita Isabella Swan, ve la forma de la letra que yo forme para usted ahí?

—Sí, señor —dice ella—, veo la letra 'M'.

—¿Sabe lo que la letra representa, señorita?

Ella pone un dedo en su boca, pretendiendo pensar.

—¿Carne molida? ¿Milagro? ¿Mercantil?

—No, señorita Swan; esa 'M' ahí, representa 'Matrimonio', ¿se casaría usted conmigo?

Su rostro se suaviza; parece que hemos regresado a ese tranquilo mundo en el cual solo ella y yo existimos. Ella pone su mano en mi cara y acaricia gentilmente mi mejilla.

—Sí, señor Cullen; lo haré.

Me pongo de pie para reclamar mi beso. Mi mano la afirma por detrás de su cuello, inclino mi cabeza y mis labios alcanzan los de ella.

Ellos son suculentos. Ella sabe a agua de lluvia y rosas, dulce y limpio y sedoso. Ella jadea en mi boca. Su cuerpo se mueve en el mío, y mi otra mano afirma su espalda baja, pero también la presiona hacia mí, haciendo mi repentino deseo tan obvio como el suyo lo es, quemando y pulsando en mi ingle.

Eventualmente la filosa voz de Pa' penetra mi lujuria.

—¡Edward! Suficiente. Lleva a la señorita Swan de regreso a la casa. Comeremos en una hora.

Me separo de ella; ambos jadeando. No era mi intención avergonzarla. Le ofrezco mi brazo, y nos retiramos para encontrar un poco de privacidad en una casa llena y ocupada granja.

….KD….

 **ISABELLA POV**

El señor Cullen y el señor Edward están conversando. En voz alta. Vergonzosas palabras. Palabras que me dejan temblando e incapaz de quedarme tranquila.

Edward se rehúsa a esperar dos días por el certificado de matrimonio. El señor Cullen insiste en que él no pondrá una mano sobre mí hasta que estemos unidos legalmente uno al otro.

Edward dice que nosotros podemos estar casados ante los ojos de Dios meramente intercambiando votos en frente de testigos, y como él dice, tenemos muchos de esos.

El señor Cullen replica que si él ha esperado tanto por una novia, ¿qué tan duro puede ser esperar otros dos días?.

El señor Edward dice:

—Muy difícil Pa'. Muy condenadamente difícil, de hecho. Yo voy a hacer a esa mujer mía esta noche, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto. Tú la estás asustando con tus amenazas, viejo. Danos tu bendición, en vez de retrasar lo inevitable y frustrándonos a ambos.

El señor Cullen dice:

—Suficiente, chico, esto es suficiente. Le preguntaremos su opinión a la señorita Swan, y lo que ella decida es definitivo. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor, lo entiendo.

Así que entonces vamos a casarnos esta noche. No veo necesidad de retrasarlo.

…KD…..

La habitación de Edward es más pequeña que la del señor Cullen, y más desordenada. Tiene la persistente aura de la habitación de un chico, aunque el hombre que la habita dejó la niñez atrás hace un tiempo.

—Necesita el toque de una mujer, lo sé. Podemos hacer un viaje al pueblo tan pronto como usted guste. Puedo comprar lo que sea usted necesite.

Él suena desesperado por complacerme; es dulce, y contrario a la pantalla masculina que ha mostrado a través del día. O quizás mi experiencia en hombres, es más limitada de lo que pensé.

Él se para muy cerca de mí, al pie de la angosta cama. Sus ojos están en mis labios cuando él me pregunta qué necesito.

No puedo contestar su pregunta. ¿Qué necesito?

En vez de esperar por mi respuesta, él inclina su hermosa cabeza hacia mí. Toma mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y me muerde.

Me convierto en una mujer salvaje.

Mis manos están en su pelo primero, entonces rasgando su camisa, tirándolo hacia mí, hundiendo las yemas de mis dedos en su carne.

Él gruñe y tira mi cuerpo fuerte contra el suyo. Fuego se extiende hacia mi columna y fluye a mi vientre. No puedo tener suficiente de él, así que me paro en la punta de mis pies y casi escalo sus muslos hasta que mis piernas están alrededor de sus caderas.

Él empuja contra mi sexo tan duro que duele, pero en vez de ir más despacio, el dolor más me inflama. Me he convertido en una mujer etérea, gimiendo mientras mis dientes encuentran su cuello. Nuevamente él empuja hacia mí. Y de nuevo. Nada se ha sentido tan bien.

Él agarra mis manos y las aparta de su pelo, no sin esfuerzo. Me encuentro mi misma siendo arrojada a la cama, respirando pesadamente.

Él toma mi falda, tirando el material de esa manera.

—¿Cómo te saco esto? —rezonga.

Me volteo para mostrarle el cierre en mi espalda. Sus grandes manos se deslizan rudamente en mis muslos, sacando el material hasta que estoy desnuda desde la cintura hacia abajo, ya que la ropa interior es un lujo que hace tiempo se ha ido.

Puedo sentir sus ojos quemando en mi trasero. Él me frota ahí con una mano, mientras la otra intenta deshacer los ganchos, hasta que él está tan frustrado que usa ambas manos para rasgar el material lejos de mí.

Las mismas manos encuentran rápidamente su camino de vuelta a mi trasero. El separa mis piernas mientras muevo mis piernas frente a él, desesperada por sentir sus manos en mí, ahí. ¡Oh Dios del cielo! Sí, justo ahí, el empuja dos largos dedos profundamente dentro de mí. Me congelo, la intrusión es ruda y dolorosa y yo nunca he querido tanto algo.

Palabras brotan de sus labios, pero no puedo oír lo que dice, por el palpitar de mi propio corazón. Él saca sus dedos, quiero llorar por su perdida, pero a cambio levanta mis caderas. Porque aun permanezco boca abajo, momentáneamente imagino que el va a tomarme por donde el capitán Black lo hizo, y la decepción clava mi pecho.

Estaba equivocada. Me abre con dedos gentiles, entonces se empuja con fuerza dentro de mi sexo.

Yo grito. Nunca he sentido nada así. Él me llena tan completamente, y duele, duele, duele pero hermosamente.

Él se mueve. Yo quiero más, haciendo un sonido que nunca he oído antes, bajo y como animal, desesperado y completo a la vez. Lo siento crecer dentro de mí, siento su liberación, y me lleva a un lugar en el que nunca he estado antes. Luz blanca me rodea. Puedo estar muerta.

Colapsamos juntos en la cama. Edward esta besándome, y mordiéndome. Él se disculpa entre mordiscos y besos. Deseo que no lo hiciera, porque floté en algún tipo de cielo y no quiero arrepentimientos suyos por enviarme ahí.

—Shh…Edward. Déjame disfrutarte. Dejame revolcar en este delirio de placer.

Él ríe.

—¿Placer? ¿De verdad? Me comporte como una bestia. No sé que me paso. Lo siento tanto. No quise herirte.

—Shh…. El dolor era inevitable. Sostenme. Déjame ser. No sé qué me pasó tampoco, pero fue maravilloso. Y espero que ocurra de nuevo—. Sé que no tiene sentido; estoy casi incoherente.

Edward me tira con fuerza hacia él. Me siento tan cálida y dolorida y segura.

—De nuevo, y de nuevo y otra vez. Tú me perteneces ahora. Y puedo hacerte lo que quiera. Te garantizo que no hay un hombre a cien millas alrededor que no esté consciente de eso, después del ruido que hiciste.

Supongo que sus palabras deberían asustarme o hacerme sentir avergonzada, pero no lo hacen.

Edward Cullen ha marcado mi alma. Le pertenezco. Por siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Historia original de Gingerandgreen

Capítulo traducido por Elena Bellamy (FFAD)

 **Carlisle**

Supongo que ninguno podrá dormir mucho esta noche, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es peor para mí que para los demás.

Mis sábanas huelen a Isabella, femenina y suave, si una esencia puede ser suave. Descanso aquí rodeado de su aroma en la cama de Elizabeth, escuchando a mi hijo poseerla una y otra vez. Creería que es brutal, si no fuera por los sonidos de placer de ella. Una chica tan frágil, pero tan audaz. Eran una buena pareja.

Tenía que pensar en ella como una hija. Tal vez mayor parte de mí lo hace, pero en la batalla entre mi mente y mi duro miembro, el padre en mí está perdiendo ante el sucio hombre viejo. Ha pasado tanto desde que hice a una mujer gritar de placer de la forma en que Edward lo hacía esta noche. Rezo por que la trate bien. Será mejor que se la merezca.

Finalmente se tranquilizan en la quietud de la madrugada, pero aún no puedo dormir. Todos los pesos de responsabilidad que cargo me abruman, cansando mis extremidades, pero mi miembro no se relaja. Estoy a punto de encargarme de eso cuando hay un golpe a mi puerta.

—¿Pa? ¿Puedo hablarte?

Es Emmett. Siempre está despierto antes que el resto, así que su voz ronca no me alarma en realidad.

—Entra, Em. —Me siento para esconder mi desgracia, pero de todos modos, el deseo me deja rápidamente.

Abre y cierra la puerta quietamente, sus pies descalzos silenciosos mientras camina al pie de la cama, sentándose ahí con una sorprendente gracia para un hombre de su tamaño

De todos mis chicos, Emmett siempre ha sido el más sorprendente. Quizás es porque no es de mi sangre, así que nunca puedo anticipar su desarrollo.

—¿Qué te preocupa, hijo? Parece que viste un fantasma.

Él ríe, pero sin alegría aparente. —Si puedes llamar a Alice un fantasma, la he visto.

—¿Alice volvió? Esas son buenas noticias, Em. ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿No te lo dijo?

Emmett me mira con una expresión extraña que apenas y puedo notar en el cuarto oscuro.

—No con palabra —contesta, dudando.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces cómo?

—Creo que será mejor que vengas a ver, Pa.

—Bien. —Salgo de la cama y busco mi ropa, sin gastar tiempo encendiendo lámparas.

Alice – nosotros la nombramos, porque no pudimos descifrar los sonidos guturales de su nombre real – vino a trabajar para nosotros hace unos años. No tenemos idea de dónde vino, o por qué se quedó con nosotros. Un día llegó a nuestra cocina, se instaló, y se puso a trabajar. Ninguno pesó en decirle que se fuera.

Tiene una piel relativamente clara, de sangre mestiza – parte Hottentot, parte Xhosa, parte quién sabe qué – y casi podría hacerse pasar por China, si no fuera por su cabello negro-africano, el cual trenza en patrones muy elaborados de vez en cuando. Es una dulzura, una bendición, y cuando nos dejó hace unos meses, todos sentimos una gran tristeza.

Me alivia que haya vuelto, no importa por qué.

No puedo encontrar mis botas en la oscuridad, así que me voy descalzo como Emmett. Caminamos quietamente por el piso de madera, que se siente frío y empolvado bajo mis pies. Em y yo nos miramos al pasar por la puerta de Edward. El silencio de su cuarto está lleno de lo que seguramente debe ser cansancio. Em no puede contener una risilla. Golpeo su hombro con el mío; una pequeña pieza de solidaridad entre los pobres hombres insatisfechos de la familia.

La escucho cantar antes de que lleguemos a la cocina, lo cual me hace sonreír, pero Emmett se ve cauteloso. Alzo mi ceja en cuestión, pero meramente me indica que avance.

Entro al cuarto quietamente, pero sorprender a Alice es imposible. Me sonríe radiantemente, y antes de poder parpadear, ha cruzado la cocina para tomar mi mano y presionarla con afecto contra su rostro, como si me hubiera extrañara mucho.

—Hola, Alice. Qué bueno verte —digo en africano de cocina, el lenguaje que logramos compartir.

—¡Sí! Sr. Cullen, mire lo que le traje —contesta, dándose la vuelta de puntillas para mostrarme el bulto en su espalda.

Miro a la pequeña criatura atada con suave tela a la espalda de Alice con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

El bebé no puede tener más de unas semanas de nacido. Sus ojos están cerrados, y su pequeña boca se abre y cierra como si succionara en sus sueños. Recuerdo que Jasper y Edward hacían lo mismo cuando nacieron.

El parecido a mis hijos no termina ahí. Este bebé puede ser nuevo, pero su linaje está pintado claramente en viejos colores Cullen. Piel pálida. Cabello rubio rojizo. Elizabeth siempre dijo que los rasgos Cullen eran tan fuertes que borraban la herencia de cualquier otro clan, incluyendo el suyo.

Aparentemente esto también se extiende a la herencia mestiza de Alice.

Alcanzo una silla y me siento pesadamente.

—¿Quiere tomarla, Sr. Cullen?

Una niña. Una pequeña niña.

¿A quién demonios pertenece?

 **~~Kimberley Diamond~~**

 **Jasper**

Al principio creo que la agitación de Pa tiene que ver con la forma en que Edward y Bella se comportaron toda la noche.

Se nos unieron de mala gana en la mesa. Mi hermano actúa como un caballero y le ofrece una silla a su esposa, quien se sienta cuidadosamente. Atrapo la mirada de mi hermano y le guiño un ojo, esperando el sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de esconderlo detrás de su grande mano. No tengo que esperar mucho.

—¿Cómo está esta mañana, señora? ¿Durmió bien?

Bella se sonroja de un color escarlata. —Estoy muy refrescada, Sr. Jasper. Gracias por preguntar. Confío en que usted también haya descansado bien.

Tengo que admirar a la chica; es claro que no tomará tonterías de nadie. Mi hermano es un hombre suertudo.

—Oh no, no puedo decir que lo hice. Algo me mantuvo despierto toda la noche, fue demasiado difícil dormir —bromeo.

Em y Riley estallan en carcajadas, pero Pa me golpea en la cabeza.

—¡Hey! ¿Eso por qué fue? —le pregunto, pero no parece estar en el humor para bromear, así que dejo el asunto.

El pobre hombre probablemente no durmió nada más que nosotros.

El desayuno es un evento inusualmente quieto. Tan pronto como termina de comer, Pa deja su servilleta y se levanta, arrastrando su silla sobre el suelo de madera.

—¿Jasper, Edward? Vengan a verme tan pronto como terminen.

La cabeza de Edward se endereza bruscamente después de admirar a Bella. —¿Cuál es su problema? —pregunta, esperando hasta que la puerta cerrara firmemente.

—Probablemente durmió tanto como el resto de nosotros. —Bien puedo disfrutar mis pequeñas bromas, ya que hay pocos placeres en la vida.

 **~~Kimberley Diamond~~**

El estudio de Pa es un desastre de papeles, libros, tinta, instrumentos matemáticos y polvo.

No he estado aquí en un tiempo, y ser traído esta mañana trae recuerdos incómodos de problemas y castigos. Creo que mi hermano se siente igual. Entra después de mí, mirando a sus pies tan intensamente que casi choca conmigo. Estiro una mano para balancearlo, siempre en el rol del hermano mayor. El responsable – ese soy yo.

El problema con seguir viviendo en casa como hombres es que no hemos avanzado más allá del rol de subordinación para nuestro padre. Carlisle es un hombre justo, y siempre nos ha tratado con respeto. Mirando atrás, puedo ver que fuimos difíciles de criar, y la disciplina que recibimos de la mano de Pa fue necesaria. Nosotros tres éramos muy difíciles. Traer a un joven Riley a la mezcla al menos debió ser complicado. Sin embargo, no aprecio sus tratos en este punto de mi vida.

Nos quedamos ahí enfrente de su enorme escritorio de madera, esperando una invitación a sentarme que puede o no venir, como si fuéramos niños traviesos. Pa nos mira en silencio por un incómodo minuto, entonces inclina su cabeza.

Nos sentamos. Esperamos.

No puedo decir si Pa también está esperando algo – una revelación, ¿quizás? Apoya sus codos en el escritorio y sujeta su cabeza entre sus dedos, sus dedos en la superficie de madera ante él. El reloj marca el tiempo en silencio, y algunos sonidos de la granja alcanzan a llegar. Los distantes gritos de los trabajadores, uno de los perros ladrando, haciendo ladrar a los otros, ese tipo de cosas. Un día banal en la Granja Cullen.

Doy un vistazo hacia mi hermano menor. No puede evitar sonreír, el maldito suertudo. Yazco despierto media noche escuchando los gemidos incoherentes de Isabella, tocándome para llegar a la liberación en dos ocasiones. Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que obtuve mi satisfacción de una mujer.

Y vaya mujer que era – delectablemente desinhibida, dulce y demandante al mismo tiempo. Duele que la recuerde tan vívidamente, casi un año después. Recuerdo la forma en que sus muslos brillaron con la luz de las velas al abrirse para mí; cómo su pequeño trasero se movía y agitaba; cómo esos pequeños pechos, con pezones oscuros y gloriosos rebotaban mientras ella me montaba; y el hermoso tesoro rosado anidado en su centro – santo cielo, llévate estos recuerdos.

Si alguna vez tengo el placer de verla de nuevo, juro que la ataré, la encerraré y nunca dejaré que me deje. Jamás.

 **~~Kimberley Diamond~~**

 **Edward**

No tengo idea de qué se le metió a Pa, pero difícilmente puede importarme. En los momentos que soy forzado a separarme de mi esposa, todo lo que mi mente puede hacer es revivir mi noche.

Cada recuerdo trae una ola de placer sobre mi cuerpo, tan grande que casi me hace gemir en voz alta.

Después de nuestra primera unión salvaje – por la cual aún siento algo de culpa, no tengo idea de qué me poseyó – descansamos atónitos por un rato, mirándonos a los ojos como tontos enamorados en las novelas. Sus dedos se estirarían para tocar un mechón de mi cabello. Los míos acariciaban la línea de su fina nariz, la fineza de su mejilla, la delicada curva de su mandíbula. Después del shock de nuestra forma de unirnos, algo en nosotros sabía que debíamos tomar el tiempo para conocernos.

Eventualmente alguna señal pasó entre nosotros, y comenzamos a remover nuestras prendas. Su cuerpo es exquisito. Pálido y rosado, pequeño y de curvas suaves – quizás algo delgada, pero ha pasado por mucho. Tendré que alimentarla.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos desnudos, presioné todo mi cuerpo al de ella, piel a piel. No puedo describir cómo se siente su piel contra la mía. Caliente y delicada, viva y vibrando con vida, mandaba corrientes de excitación a través de mí en cada lugar que nos tocábamos.

Sentí una urgencia de controlarla de todas las formas. He cubierto a varias mujeres desnudas con mi cuerpo antes, pero ninguna tuvo este efecto en mí. Para nada.

Tal vez es porque Bella es mi esposa. Mi esposa. Adoro el sonido de esas palabras. Tanto como adoro el sonido de sus gemidos cuando beso, lamo y succiono su piel, toda ella – en todos lados. Tomando lo que es mío. Mío, mío, todo mío. La lujuria zumba en mis oídos y anubla mis ojos incluso ahora, mientras estoy sentado castamente en el estudio de mi padre por quién sabe cuál crimen.

Debimos pasar horas en la noche con ella sometiéndose a mis manos, boca y miembro, sin rechazarme ni una vez, ni siquiera ofreciendo una mueca de resistencia. Era casi como si sintiera alivio de dejarse ir bajo mi cuidado. Estaba ahí en sus ojos anoche, y estuvo ahí de nuevo en sus ojos esta mañana, cuando fuimos despertados abruptamente por el imperioso golpe de mi hermano. Giró su rostro somnoliento hacia el mío y me sonrió con una dicha tan grande, que lo único que me permití hacer fue esconder mi rostro contra su cálido cuello.

De tener algo más de privacidad, habría estado entre sus piernas…

Soy sacado de mi ensoñación por un suave golpe a la puerta del estudio. Pa suelta un corto 'entra' a quien sea que esté del otro lado, y la puerta se abre lentamente detrás de mí.

Jasper tiene una visión clara de quién entra, y su reacción física es extraordinaria. Su rostro bronceado palidece y se tensa como un cable. Su boca se abre, sus cejas se alzan, su espalda se endereza, y salta de su asiento con una alacridad que nunca antes había visto en él.

No he tenido tiempo de dar ni media vuelta antes de que él llegue a la puerta, jalando a alguien para que entre, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Estoy sorprendido de escuchar que cierra con llave, al mismo tiempo que reconozco a la pequeña chica.

—¡Alice! —Mi exclamación es tanto sorpresa de verla después de tanto tiempo, como por el comportamiento de mi hermano.

Él acuna su pequeño rostro en sus grandes manos, apoyándose sobre una rodilla en – ¿súplica? Me giro hacia Pa y él me mira con igual consternación.

Alice y Jasper no hablan. Se miran a los ojos en un silencio que me perturba. No tengo deseos de presenciar esto, no importa que sea. Preferiría darles la privacidad que obviamente requieren. Pero salir del cuarto es increíblemente incómodo, porque están entre mí y la puerta cerrada. ¿Por qué cerró con llave?

Vuelvo a ver a Pa, silenciosamente preguntándole qué hacer. Él se encoge de hombros, luego se tensa mientras que el sonido del llanto de un bebé me sobresalta.

Giro mi cabeza de vuelta a Alice. Tan seguro como que los huevos son huevos, hay un pequeño bulto moviente atado a su espalda, al estilo de mamá africana. El patético sollozo comienza a tomar fuerza, y algo parecido al pesar pasa por los rasgos de Jasper.

Alice chasquea la lengua y se agacha para acariciar su rostro, alejando la devastación de él. Entonces se aleja y de alguna manera pasa el bulto de su espalda a su frente. Afloja los nudos que unen al bebé con ella, y gentilmente baja a la pequeña criatura a los brazos de Jasper, como si le diera el regalo más precioso en la Tierra de Dios.

Él se queda ahí arrodillado, sorprendido y casi aterrado, con un activo y lloroso bulto en sus brazos, y para añadir a la bizarra naturaleza de la escena, Pa suelta una carcajada detrás de mí.

 **~~Kimberley Diamond~~**

 **Alice**

La paz me atraviesa mientras dejo a la hija de mi joven amo en sus brazos.

Sé que nunca entenderá dónde he estado, o por qué me fui, o qué he hecho; pero no importa ahora. Regresé a donde pertenezco y veo que nunca tendré que irme otra vez.

Los lazos de amor que unen a esta familia de hombres han sido reforzados en mi ausencia. Lo sentí en la tierra bajo mis pies al caminar aquí. Una nueva voz me llamaba, una femenina, y había una ligereza en el aire.

Escuché al amo Edward darle placer. Quería ir directo a mi hombre y demandar lo mismo de él, pero eso no habría sido correcto. Fue el Señor Cullen quien me dio un hogar antes, y era al Sr. Cullen a quien necesitaba ver primero. Cuando me aceptó de nuevo en la sorprendida y compasionada manera en que acepta todo de mí, supe que nos podíamos quedar.

Estoy emocionada por nombrar a nuestra pequeña. Quería llamarla 'felicidad' al principio, porque eso es lo que provoca. Pero sé que va a ser más grande que yo algún día, más grande que mi joven amo, incluso. Es correcto que él la nombre, porque es su mundo el que ella llenará.

Me sorprende darme cuenta que Jasper sigue arrodillado a mis pies, nuestra hija moviéndose en sus manos. Sí, se ve tan pequeña ahí – podría romperla en dos si lo quisiera, con un movimiento de su muñeca.

Pero él es tan gentil. Desciendo al suelo, que puede no haber estado limpio desde que me fui, y me acomodo frente a mi esposo. Sus ojos se levantan pesadamente de su hija para mirarme.

—No vas a dejar esta casa sin mi permiso de nuevo. ¿Me escuchas, Alice?

Su voz es tan seria, pero escucho el amor, miedo y alivio debajo de la ira. Sonrío y asiento como si mi sentencia a prisión fuera un regalo, no un castigo. —Se ve como ti, ¿no? Tan hermosa y fuerte.

Su rostro se vuelve a suavizar. —¿Es una niña?

Asiento.

—¿Y es mía?

El Sr. Cullen ríe, lo que nos recuerda que está aquí.

—¿De quién más podría ser, Jasper? Mírense. —Nos señala con los brazos extendidos.

—¿Dónde has estado, Alice? —La voz del Amo Edward es gentil y dulce.

—Con mi madre.

Mi Jasper levanta su cabeza bruscamente. —¿Tu madre la Sangoma? ¿La que te vendió a un hombre que te lastimó tanto que tuviste que huir? ¿Esa madre? —Está muy enojado, y nunca lo entenderá.

—Sí, esa madre. No tengo otra. ¿Cómo podría tener un bebé sin una madre, Amo Jasper? —Hago mi voz sonar razonable. Lo aceptará a su tiempo. No tengo miedo.

—¡Pero no estabas segura con ella, Alice! —Hace llorar a nuestro bebé con sus palabras furiosas, y se tranquiliza de nuevo, mientras la arrulla de forma rara—. ¿Y si te vendía otra vez? ¿Qué tal si te mandaba de vuelta a tu esposo?

—¿Alice está casada?

—¿Su esposo?

Ignoro todas sus palabras, y tomo el bebé de sus brazos. No sabe cómo cuidarla todavía. Le ofrezco mi pecho, y ella me grita un poco más – para saber de su disgusto – antes de aferrarse con determinación. Una niña tan fuerte. Como su padre. Le sonrío, y acaricio su cabeza mientras succiona con fuerza, haciendo pequeños gruñidos de placer.

Se parece mucho a su padre.

 **~~Kimberley Diamond~~**

 **Isabella**

—¿Está casada con otro hombre? —Puedo escuchar la preocupación en mi voz, y me sorprende porque creí que nada en la vida volvería a sorprenderme. Que irónico.

Edward sonríe y asiente. —Algo así. No en la forma en que tú o yo pensaríamos del matrimonio. Alice es su tercera o cuarta esposa, no recuerdo, y aparentemente no le agrada a las otras esposas. Su madre la usó para pagar una deuda, o para evitar que otro Sangoma se instalara en su territorio, Alice no aclaró mucho en la historia. Como sea, no funcionó bien para nadie, y escapó de él. Lo cual la trajo a nosotros en primer lugar, pero no lo supimos en su momento.

Estamos descansando en el cuarto de Edward – nuestro cuarto. Supuestamente descansando; no hemos dormido, la excitación nos atraviesa en demasía. Me siento tan extraña. La única vez que me relajo es cuando estoy en el abrazo de mi esposo, a menos que empiece a pensar, porque incluso reconocer que tengo un esposo me altera.

—¿Qué es una San… qué dijiste?

—¿Un Sangoma? Un doctor brujo. Un hombre o mujer que vive lejos de la tribu y ofrece curaciones de algún tipo. Ya sea cosas sin sentido, medicina tradicional o magia antigua, dependiendo de a quién escuches.

Muevo mi cuerpo para poder ver su rostro. —¿En qué crees? —Me doy cuenta que estoy preparada para aceptar su respuesta como mía, al menos por el momento. Esta es otra cosa que me ha sorprendido – el alivio que siento al tener un hombre cuyo trabajo es cuidar de mí. Apenas lo conozco, pero el mero título de 'esposo' aparentemente es suficiente para que mi alma confíe implícitamente en él.

Me sonríe con ternura, calentando mi corazón. —Antes de conoces a Alice, probablemente habría dicho que en cosas sin sentido. Pero hay algo mágico en ella. Ve cosas; cosas que no debería. Sabía que la aceptaríamos. Supo tan pronto como Jasper la embarazó. Por eso se fue.

—Esta es la parte con la que tengo dificultades. Ella fue a él por la noche y, ¿qué, lo sedujo?

—Eso dice Jasper. Aunque estoy seguro de que él participó muy voluntariamente.

Debí fruncir el ceño, porque Edward levanta uno de sus largos dedos para relajar mi rostro.

—¿Entonces por qué se fue tan pronto como supo que esperaba un hijo? ¿Y lo dejó sin decirle nada? Ninguna carta, ni mensajes…

—No creo que Alice pueda escribir, Bella. No ha ido a la escuela. Como sea, dice que se fue porque no había mujeres aquí para ayudarla, lo cual no es estrictamente cierto; algunos de los hombres de las minas tienen esposas, aunque ninguna vive aquí en la granja. Pero Alice nunca ha encajado muy bien – es una extranjera de tantas culturas. Y no parece estar para nada molesta con su madre por venderla así, lo cual ni Jasper ni yo podemos entender.

Quizás entiendo eso mejor que los demás, dada mi situación. Mi madre no pudo mantenerme en casa después de que mi padre murió. Era el Servicio o matrimonio, y mis prospectos para ambos eran muy bajos. Difícilmente era culpa de mi madre que me encontrara aquí, y francamente, mirando a los hermosos ojos de mi nuevo esposo, estoy muy complacida.

No es imposible que Alice se sienta igual. Después de todo, Jasper se ve cautivado.

—¿Causará problemas para la familia? ¿Que sea tan diferente?

Es el turno de Edward de fruncir el ceño. —Puede ser. Bueno, es casi seguro. Pero no puede evitarse. Ahora Jasper es un padre, se casará con Alice en la iglesia y probablemente la mantendrá aquí encerrada. —Se ríe—. Le hará bien. Alice es un espíritu libre, se quedará y moverá cuando quiera. Espero que quiera quedarse. Creo que ustedes dos disfrutarían la compañía.

Descansa una cálida mano sobre mi pequeño estómago. —Cuando crezcas con mi hijo, me atrevo a decir que te alegrará su compañía.

Sus palabras encienden un fuego muy profundo dentro de mí. Veo la luz hambrienta en sus ojos, también. Me coloca boca arriba y sube mi falda a mis caderas, exhibiéndome en la luz de la tarde.

—Espero que no estés muy adolorida —dice, desabotonando sus pantalones.

Algo de incomodidad nunca me ha molestado.

Presiona su boca a la mía, deslizando su lengua adentro mientras sus dedos entran en mí debajo. Estoy completamente preparada para creer en magia Africana, porque Edward lanza tal hechizo en mi con su cuerpo, que me derrito al instante en un caldero de deseo hirviendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Historia original de Gingerandgreen

Capítulo traducido por Carolina Alejandra Aguirre (FFAD)

Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta (FFAD)

 **Emmet POV**

Soy testigo de la primera pelea entre Edward y Bella, y es un espectáculo para la vista. El muchacho ha encontrado a su igual en su ardiente esposa.

—¿Por qué no me escuchas? —Él grita—. No es necesario que te manches de sangre los dedos zurciendo una camisa, fácilmente yo puedo reemplazarla en el próximo pedido desde Cape Town.

La exasperación en el tono de Edward es casi tan divertido como la furia en el de Bella.

—Puede llegar un día, señor Cullen, cuando la ahorrativa esposa que usted ha tomado, será considerada por usted como una bendición, no una maldición. ¿Es mi trabajo manual tan pobre como para estar debajo de sus maneras de clase alta?

—¡No malinterpretes así lo que quiero decir! Tú te has herido por mí, y yo solo deseo protegerte, aun si es de ti misma. Al menos permite que Alice termine el trabajo.

—¿Por qué Alice debería hacer mi trabajo? Yo no soy tan delicada como para considerar un pinchazo una excusa para dejar de realizar mis labores, como tu bien deberías saber.

Si esos brillantes ojos estuvieran enfocados en mí, me acobardaría como un bebé, pero mi tonto hermano estalla en risas.

—Eso es cierto —dice él—, un pinchazo más grande que ese no te ha detenido.

Yo contengo la respiración, queriendo reír desesperadamente, pero esperando por la respuesta de la chica. Su cara es por momentos como una tarde de entretenimento. Ella pasa de la indignación a la vergüenza, hasta que un brillo malvado en sus ojos de una forma transmite la risa que ella vanamente intenta ocultar. Mucho antes de que ella esté casi ahogándose de risa.

La cara de mi hermano se suaviza en una mirada de adoración que yo no he visto en él desde que nuestra madre estaba viva.

—Ven aquí, Bella. —Él toma su mano, besándola mientras ella se levanta obedientemente desde su silla, abandonando la ofensiva camisa en la mesa de trabajo. Él tira de ella tranquilamente fuera de la habitación, y el silencio se instala en su lugar.

Yo continúo con mi propio trabajo, sumando salarios y otros gastos en el libro mayor. El reloj hace _tic tac_ tranquilamente detrás mío, al contrario de la vecindad inmediata tan tranquila como el infierno.

Y yo estoy tan malditamente solo que duele.

No importa, hay mucho qué hacer. Golpeo mis muslos, me paro y voy a la cocina. Podría comenzar a hacer pan de maiz ahora, que esté listo para la mañana, si Alice ya no lo ha hecho.

- **KD** -

 **Edward POV**

Emmett y Riley ya están sentados en el vagón mientras Jasper y yo cargamos los últimos rifles atrás. Riley me da una amarga mirada y salta de la banqueta al área cubierta de atrás. Él se acuesta y tira su sombrero sobre sus ojos, mientras yo tomo su lugar al lado de Emmett.

—¿Qué hice? —pregunto a nadie en particular, y nadie me responde tampoco.

Jasper sube y se sienta a mi lado, tirando la camisa de su espalda para secar el sudor de su cuello y cara. Yo decido hacer lo mismo. Esas cajas pesan una tonelada, y el aire de la mañana ya está cargado de calor.

—Jesús, Edward, ¿qué demonios es eso? —Jasper señala hacia mis hombros desnudos, la incredulidad de su tono reflejada en su cara. Emmett estira la cabeza para mirar y se carcajea de risa.

—¿Ella te mordió? ¿Esas son marcas de rasguños? ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? —Jasper no puede dejar ir el asunto.

Yo flexiono mis músculos, rígidos por los ejercicios y las marcas que mi esposa hizo ahí. No puedo contener mi amplia sonrisa.

—No es asunto tuyo, Jasper Cullen.

Yo rio ante la mirada de asco que me da.

—¿Cómo que no es mi asunto? Tú eres mi hermano e hiciste a Isabella mi hermana. Yo tengo el derecho a saber por qué pareces el último hombre de pie. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le hiciste daño?

Emmett solo se ríe. Siento que él sabe más de lo que haría cómoda a Bella. Emm nunca fue muy bueno para dormir. Sin embargo, él no dirá nada.

Trato de tranquilizar a Jasper.

—Por supuesto que no le hice daño. Tú la viste besarme al despedirse no hace ni quince minutos, ¿te pareció el beso de una mujer que ha sido herida?

—Bien, no. Eso pareció como un beso de una mujer bien satisfecha. Pero, ¿por qué estás cubierto de mordiscos y arañazos? ¿Qué demonios ocurre entre ustedes?

Riley se burla desde atrás del vagón. Sus celos están comenzando a molestarme.

—Sí, deberías saber que Bella es un poco salvaje. —Yo sonrío abiertamente a la expresión de shock de Jasper y la astuta de Emm—. En la mañana yo despierto y ella es suave, dulce y amorosa como un cachorro; pero a veces en la noche… No sé cómo decírtelo. No quiero decirte nada. Somos felices. No podría haber pedido más en una mujer si me hubiera sentado, la hubiera imaginado y pedido a las hadas por ella.

—¡Oh, hermano! Eso es dulce. Eres un caballero, ¿lo sabías? —Emmett golpea mi espalda antes de regresar su atención al camino, una mirada de orgullo en su cara.

Yo supongo que él no tiene idea cuan injustificado es ese sentimiento. Nos quedamos en silencio y yo revivo la escena de la noche anterior en nuestro dormitorio en mi cabeza, cubriendo la necesidad en mi ingle con mi sombrero.

 **-KD-**

Riley y yo llegamos al pozo al mismo tiempo, desde diferentes direcciones. Tenemos una amena conversación mientras nos desvestimos y salpicamos alrededor para enjuagarnos el sudor de nuestro trabajo nocturno. Cuando él me pregunta acerca de Bella, encuentro a mi cuerpo reaccionando como un adolescente. No escapa a mi atención que él también se pone duro, lo cual me lleva a tomar una posesiva postura y un consecuente lucha. Cuando Riley se rinde y yo vuelvo a la casa, está completamente oscuro.

Me aproximo al dormitorio desde el balcón y noto que las lámparas están encendidas. Casi siempre cuando me encuentro a Bella en el dormitorio, ella está tan absorta en lo que está haciendo, que la sobresalto. Amo su expresión molesta, su cara se sonroja, sus ojos relampaguean, algunas veces me arroja lo que sea que está en sus manos. Sé que no es muy agradable, pero es tan tentador provocarla.

Mis pies están desnudos y mi camisa y pantalones desabotonados. Aún gotea agua desde mi cabeza hacia mi torso. Dejo mi ropa desordenada porque sé que eso provoca una reacción diferente en mi lujuriosa esposa, una que ambos disfrutamos. Agarrando mis botas y cinturón en mis manos, me deslizo hacia la puerta francesa y la abro fácilmente.

La escena que ven mis ojos es una que nunca olvidaré jamás. Bella se ha recogido el pelo dentro de uno de mis sombreros, ese que uso los domingos y en bodas. Está vistiendo una de mis camisas, la cual lleva abotonada hasta arriba mostrando nada de sus redondos senos, donde el suave material se apega a ellos. Mi chaleco y chaqueta de los domingos yace sobre la silla frente a ella. Bella se halla inclinada, parada cuidadosamente sobre mis pantalones y subiéndolos por sus piernas desnudas.

Los pantalones son muy largos y se amontonan alrededor de sus tobillos como los de un payaso. Ella los sostiene en su cintura con una mano, y los alisa sobre su adorable trasero con la otra mano. Mi camisa está ahora estirada ceñidamente sobre sus pezones, los cuales se erectan como pequeños dedos apuntando al espejo del vestidor.

Mis botas de deslizan de mis manos y caen con un estruendo en el suelo. Bella deja escapar un grito mientras salta, llevando su mano hacia su pecho, donde su corazón debe estar latiendo salvajemente. Los pantalones se hunden en el piso, exponiendo sus piernas nuevamente. No sé cómo debo lucir, pero ella se aleja de mí tratando de correr, tropezando sobre la ropa amontonada a sus pies y cayendo de frente en la alfombra.

—¡Bella! —exclamo, preocupado de que ella se haya herido, pero eso solo parece asustarla mas. Ella se para revolviéndose y se dirige hacia la puerta, sin embargo, no puede dejar la habitación luciendo así. ¿Qué pensará mi padre?

Corro para atraparla, soy más rápido y más ágil, así que la agarro por la cintura justo antes de que ella llegue a la puerta. La tomo y la arrojo sobre mis hombros, tratando de ignorar los golpes que ella lanza en mi espalda con sus pequeños puños. Ella trata de patearme también, y yo la dejo rápidamente en la cama antes de que pueda dañarme donde realmente duele.

—No me golpees con ese cinturón, Edward Cullen. ¡No lo soportaré!

Ella se arrastra alejándose de mí, encogiéndose de miedo en una esquina al lado de la pared mientras habla. Yo ni siquiera estaba consciente de que aún lo llevaba en mi mano. Lo arrojo al piso y levanto mis manos vacías, calmándola.

—¡No voy a azotarte, mujer! ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? —Bien, admito que mi tono no es tranquilizador, pero estoy sorprendido.

La camisa se ha levantado de su cuerpo, revelando la piel desnuda más seductora. Mi sombrero se debe haber caído cuando ella estaba boca abajo, y su pelo es un desastre, los suaves mechones alrededor de su hermoso rostro.

Cuando ella no me responde, me inclino y le agarro su tobillo firmemente tirando de ella hacia mí. Ella lucha todo el camino, girándose y revolviéndose para escapar de mi agarre, pero yo soy mucho más grande y fuerte de lo que ella es.

Cuando finalmente la tengo clavada en la cama frente a mí, me detengo. Ella está casi completamente desnuda ahora, el material de mi camisa recogido sobre sus pechos. Su pecho se agita, pero ella se calma. Sigo su mirada y la encuentro mirando con grandes ojos a mi ingle, donde mi polla está tirando de la desabotonada bragueta.

Una ola de calor me supera. Yo me bajo los pantalones y fuerzo las piernas de Bella, abriéndolas tanto como puedo. Ella comienza a pelear conmigo nuevamente, pero esta vez ella parece estar peleando por acercarme más que por alejarme. Me inclino sobre ella y sostengo su cuerpo, empujando mi polla en su húmeda entrada con una profunda estocada. Ella grita y hunde sus manos en mi empapado cabello, acercándome más cerca de ella mientras levanta sus pequeñas caderas hacia arriba, presionándolas con las mías.

La follo tan duro que la cama cruje contra el piso de madera en un ritmo lascivo.

—¿Qué. Demonios. Estabas. Haciendo. Con. Mi. Ropa. Isabella. Marie. Cullen?

Ella ignora mi desarticulada pregunta, solo respondiendo con su propio pequeño mantra: "¡más! ¡Sí! ¡Más! ¡Sí!", hasta que grita su orgasmo, sus manos rasguñando la piel de mi espalda bajo mi ropa suelta.

Sin embargo, aún no he terminado con ella. Cambio mi posición hasta que ambos estamos acostados, ella descansa su cabeza en mi hombro, presionando sus duros senos contra mi pecho. La afirmo por detrás con una mano y presiono la otra entre nuestros cuerpos, frotando ferozmente su botón. Está empapada. Yo empujo hacia arriba tan duro como puedo, aunque podría darle una lección de esa forma. Dios sabe cual es la lección, porque ella me muerde tan fuerte que puedo sentir el dolor resonar a través de mi cuerpo. No puedo aguantar más y gruño mientras disparo mi liberación dentro de ella.

Colapso hacia atrás en la cama, manteniendo a Bella fuertemente pegada a mi. Ella aún está emitiendo pequeños gemidos. Acaricio su cuello y espalda tratando de calmarla, ella gira su cabeza hacia mi pecho y besa esa área encima mi corazón.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? —No pienso que lo hice, pero estoy aliviado cuando ella niega con su cabeza.

—¿Te hice daño? —Su voz tiembla un poco.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pequeña descarada. —Golpeo su trasero gentilmente—. ¿Vas a decirme acerca de qué fue todo eso? —le pregunto.

Ella hunde su cabeza aún más lejos en mi pecho.

—¿Bella? —Mi voz mantiene un tono de advertencia.

—Yo solo quería saber lo que se siente ser un hombre. —Ella dice esto tan rápido, que pienso que ella no quiere que yo la escuche.

—¿ Tú querías sabe qué se siente vestir pantalones?

—No solo eso. Yo quería saber… Bien, yo solo quería vestirme con tu ropa. No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto.

Estallo en risas.

—Ciertamente estabas sorprendida cuando me viste en la puerta.

—Me asustaste. Estabas sosteniendo tu cinturón, pensé que ibas a darme una paliza.

—¿Te he dado motivos para hacerte creer que yo haría eso, Isabella? —No puedo evitar que su miedo me enfade, lo cual probablemente la hace temerme más—. He sido golpeado suficientes veces para saber que esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer, especialmente a quien amo.

Ella me aprieta con todo su cuerpo.

—¿Me amas, Edward?

—Por supuesto que lo hago. Y te diré algo más…

Ella se mueve contra mí y me mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué más?

—Puedes probarte mi ropa tan seguido como desees, pero solo si me dejas observarte.

Ella resopla de risa. Chica tonta, tan sexy vistiendo mi camisa.

 **-KD-**

En el momento que salgo de mi ensimismamiento, estamos cerca de la mina. Noto lo que parece ser todo un regimiento de soldados patrullando casualmente el reclamo minero. También lo hace Jasper a mi lado.

—Es mejor que te lleves contigo el vagón, Emmett. Solo déjanos a Edward y a mí y nos surtes de municiones. Nos reuniremos contigo en la taberna más tarde —dice, la preocupación se deja sentir en su tono.

Dumisa y unos pocos hombres que nosotros empleamos dejan sus herramientas y hacen su camino con nosotros. Mientras bajamos y nos despedimos de Emmett, ellos parecen enojados.

Normalmente nos dan la bienvenida a la mina con un abrazo, un apretón de manos y buen humor. Jasper y yo somos populares entre los trabajadores, quienes vienen desde las colinas para hacer el matador trabajo que los blancos dueños de la mina raramente abordan ellos mismos. Los trabajadores no lo hacen por dinero, más bien por armas. Los Cullen, con nuestras raíces Irlandesas, respetan la necesidad de un hombre a proteger su tierra y su familia, así que nosotros no tenemos problemas con nuestras conciencias cuando llega el momento de suplirlos. Félix y Carlisle elaboraron un buen trato: nosotros importamos rifles directamente desde Londres y se los intercambiamos por mano de obra. Dumisa ha estado con nosotros por algún tiempo, pero el resto de los hombres van y vienen.

Por supuesto, el gobierno no está feliz con nuestro arreglo, y no ayuda al asunto que los reclamos de diamantes están siendo comprados por un par de competitivas familias. Jasper y yo nos debatimos entre unirnos a la carrera de expansión, pero ninguno de nosotros se encuentra cómodo estando en el mismo juego por mucho tiempo. Tenemos otros planes, y el buen tiempo para hacerlo podría estar llegando más pronto que tarde.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí los soldados, amigo? —pregunto en voz baja, mientras toda el área está inusualmente tranquila.

—Algunos chicos fueron acusados de robo. Ellos trajeron los soldados y los arrestaron, y aún no se han ido. Nos están observando, si ellos no se van lo haremos nosotros. ¿Los tienes?

Él se refiere a los rifles. Ambos asentimos, señalando nuestro entendimiento a la situación tanto como nuestra respuesta a su pregunta.

—No aquí, más tarde. Vamos a continuar trabajando en la mina, actúen normal. Encontraremos una forma de dárselas y de sacarlos a salvo de aquí.

Él chasquea la lengua y los trabajadores vuelven a sus puestos de trabajo. Jasper accede a encontrar al oficial mayor y entablar conversación. Él es mejor que yo en ese tipo de cosas. Preferiría ensuciar mis manos que mi lengua.

 **Emmett POV**.

El pequeño pueblo tiene un sentimiento de inestabilidad en él. Mientras tiro el vagón hasta la próxima cooperativa, espío a los oficiales armados desfilando con un montón de excitados dueños mineros. Todos ellos demasiados ocupados inflando su propio pecho para prestarnos alguna atención. Riley rueda sus ojos al observar la escena mientras nos dirigimos a la tienda para surtirnos de artículos de ferretería y madera.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, deteniéndonos por té y bollos, pasteles con _syrup_ tan dulces que hacen doler mis dientes. Cargamos el vagón lentamente, pretendiendo estar aletargados por el calor. Cuando salimos del trabajo, Riley se entretiene a sí mismo con formas únicas de matar las moscas que lo irritan, mientras yo alboroto el ganado.

Los autoproclamados importantes caballeros emergen desde la pequeña iglesia, al otro lado de la calle, ahora acompañados por un pequeño grupo de mujeres en bonitos vestidos. Ellos hacen parecer la invasión de los soldados en nuestra usualmente pacífica comunidad como un domingo de picnic, con sus quitasoles y cintas. Reconozco a la madre y esposa de una de las familias mineras, pero las otras dos son desconocidas para mí. Desde mi aventajada posición del otro lado de la calle, parece que las jóvenes damas reciben más atención de mí que de sus acompañantes.

Uno de los oficiales siente mi mirada y me observa. Es un feo bastardo con ojos de cerdo, un débil mentón y una nariz que sería difícil quebrar, es demasiado pequeña. Desde esta distancia hay una cruel mirada con respecto a él. Lo imagino uniéndose a las filas del ejército por motivos violentos, y me toma solo un instante sentir aversión hacia él, basada en nada excepto mi propia ignorancia.

Guiado por mi postura desafiante, el oficial comienza a cruzar la calle, el resto del grupo siguiéndolo como ovejas. Riley escupe en el suelo antes pararse a mi lado, nuestros brazos cruzados sobre nuestros pechos, nuestros anchos hombros casi tocándose.

Cuando el grupo se acerca, nosotros seguimos los rituales de amabilidad, levantando el sombrero hacia las damas e inclinando la cabeza a los hombres. Intercambiando nombres. Capitán Royce King es el único nombre que necesito saber. De cerca es más feo y despreciable de lo que lo creí antes.

La chica linda es su prometida. ¿Qué hace ella siguiéndolo por todo el país antes de que pusiera un anillo en su dedo? Nunca lo sabré.

Los jóvenes son cada vez mas jóvenes, como _Pa_ ' siempre dice, y tienen menos sentido común qué mostrar que los conejos. La señorita Hale no parece mayor de quince años. La mujer con ella es presentada como su dama de compañía. La señora Esme Platt tiene la cautelosa apariencia de una viuda: vieja antes de tiempo, ansiosa, cansada. Una segunda mirada bajo toda la emoción muestra bastante su atractivo. Rápidamente entablamos una amable conversación. El Capitán King no siente ningún escrúpulo para romper el inquieto silencio con un desagradable requerimiento.

—¿Les importaría si el doy un vistazo a su vagón?

Riley se tensa a mi lado, pero se mantiene en silencio.

—¿Tiene algún motivo para mirar en mi vagón, Capitán? —le pregunto, tan sereno como el cielo azul.

Los hombres en el grupo sienten un altercado fluyendo, y me cuadro alrededor del líder de su grupo, empujando a las mujeres hacia atrás, un poco lejos de nosotros.

—Creo que lo tengo, señor Cullen. —King se burla de mí.

Yo contesto en un tono mucho más suave, pero no menos seguro.

—Entonces claro que sí. Adelante, señor —gesticulo hacia la parte trasera del vagón, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Riley y un giño tranquilizador.

Un vistazo atrás y el cobarde capitán es vencido por la cantidad de suministros que necesitará mover para encontrar algo. Él se gira para mirar a su cabo y, entonces, cambia de parecer.

—Usted necesitara descargarlo, señor Cullen.

¡Qué sorpresa!

—¿Usted quiere que nosotros descarguemos nuestro vagón? ¿Todos los materiales y suministros que acabamos de comprar?

Él asiente, sonriéndome siniestramente.

—Oh, ¿por qué no? —Suspiro—. ¿Hay algo mejor qué hacer, Riley?

Riley no parece tan optimista, pero mantiene su boca cerrada. Nosotros desatamos la parte de atrás y comenzamos lentamente a descargar los contenidos. La pequeña multitud pronto aumenta, sedientos en su aburrimiento, y se dirigen dentro por té.

Riley y yo comenzamos a hablar de cada cosa que removemos, demorando el proceso sustancialmente.

—¿Estás seguro que esos clavos son lo suficientemente largos, Emm? ¿No crees que deberíamos cambiarlos por otro tipo?

—Tu eres el experto, hijo. ¿Por qué no pruebas uno para ver qué tan lejos llega?

—Esa es una buena idea, Emm. ¿Dónde esté ese mazo?

Tonteamos por mucho rato, el grupo dentro de la tienda debe haber bebido todo el té y sus dientes deben estar pegados en el almíbar. Ellos se desvían a la taberna, dejando a un cauteloso cabo y a un sospechoso capitán a su suerte.

Finalmente sacamos la última caja y la colocamos cuidadosamente en la polvorienta calle.

—Ábrala —ordena King.

—No, señor. Esa caja no me pertenece —replico.

—Bien. ¿A quién pertenece? —El sarcasmo fluye en su tono.

—Es una caja enviada para mi cuñada, la señora Isabella Cullen.

—¿Entonces por qué estás asustado de abrirla?

Le sonrío a Riley, quien me guiña de vuelta.

—Usted no conoce a mi cuñada, Capitán King. Una vez que lo haga, puede hacerme nuevamente esa pregunta.

—¿Está asustado de una mujer, señor Cullen? —Su voz estaba tan cargada de desprecio que podría ahogarse.

—Todos los hombres sensibles se asustan de una mujer fuerte, King. Su pequeña prometida no podría asustar un ganso en este momento, pero dele un año o dos…

—Basura, ¿qué hay realmente en esta caja? Quiero verlo.

—Si usted quiere mirar la ropa interior de una chica, hay muchas en la taberna que se la mostrarían por un penique —comenta Riley, un pequeño estremecimiento de disgusto le recorre con esa idea.

—Imbécil. Abre la maldita caja si no quieres que le dispare y la abra yo mismo. —Él saca su pistola y apunta hacia la caja con la clara intención de mostrarnos quién manda.

—Está bien, está bien. Aleja tu polla. —Introduzco la palanca en la tapa clavada de la caja. Realmente no tengo idea qué hay ahí. Lo que sea ha sido envuelto apretadamente en gruesas telas.

—Ábrela.

Miro a Riley y él resopla con risa.

—No, señor, no lo haré. Si usted quiere poner sus sucias manos en la delicada ropa de mi cuñada, adelante. Me aseguraré de decirle de donde vino la suciedad —asevero señalando hacia la caja.

El soldado estrecha sus pequeños ojos y baja su rodilla frente a la caja, rompiendo completamente la tela para revelar una capa de encaje crema. La parte de atrás de su cuello se enrojece considerablemente. Finalmente se detiene, aparentemente no encontrando nada sospechoso, por lo que se pone de pie sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones.

—Está bien, pueden volver a cargar, Cullen. No me dejes atraparte… —King calla, avergonzado de haber pasado tanto tiempo acosando hombres inocentes, lo apostaré.

—¿Atraparme en qué, capitán?

—Solo tengan cuidado. No confío en ustedes más de lo que debería.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. Disfrute el resto de su día, capitán King.

Los soldados caminan elegantemente, mientras Riley escupe el suelo nuevamente. El sol se ha puesto en el horizonte, así que debemos estar listos. Podemos volver a cargar rápidamente y encontrar a los chicos. Edward ha estado dirigiendo la mina mientras Jasper ha estado repartiendo los rifles detrás de la tienda.

 **Rosalie POV**

—Rosalie, querida, realmente pienso que nosotros deberíamos volver a la casa. Esos hombres no están en condiciones ni en estado de entretenernos. Esta taberna no es lugar para una jovencita.

Esme parece tan asustada como yo me siento, lo cual hace que mi corazón se hunda hasta mis pies.

—Lo sé, Esme, pero él no me dejará ir. Me dijo que no, no puedo preguntarle de nuevo.

Ella suspira dramáticamente.

—Él aún no es tu esposo, querida. Mira, espera hasta que esté distraído y ambas nos escabullimos. Si lo nota, dile que necesitabas ir a polvearte la nariz. Caminaremos juntas de vuelta la casa.

—Pero, Esme, ¡está oscuro! ¿Qué si hay leones en los alrededores? ¿O secuestradores?

—Corazón, hay más peligro en esta habitación que en la parte más salvaje de África. Cuando regresemos a Grahamstown en una pieza, le daré a tu padre tal conversación que deseará que yo fuera un león a quien estuviera enfrentando. No puedo entender cómo te persuadió que esta era una buena idea. ¿Qué estaba pensando al enviarte con ese bruto?

Cuando Esme comienza a hablar consigo misma, nadie la detiene. Ella no sabe por qué estoy aquí, pero yo sí. Papi cometió un crimen y, en vez de ser castigado, me regaló al soldado que lo atrapó con las manos en la masa. Royce les dice a todos que soy su prometida, pero yo no creo que tenga intenciones de casarse conmigo. Algunas veces él me mira como si me odiara. Pienso que quiere mantener alejada a Esme de mí para poder matarme, pero ella no dejará mi lado. Sé que hubo un tipo de escándalo cuando su esposo murió, y ella está agradecida de estar lejos de eso. Más bien tomó su rol como mi acompañante con diligencia, pero nos hemos llegado a querer y depender la una de la otra. Sin Esme, realmente no tendría esperanza.

Royce se pone de pie repentinamente, golpeando la mesa y casi derribando los tragos sobre ella. Al parecer ha visto algo al otro lado de la taberna —o a alguien— y comienza a abrirse paso alrededor de la multitud, lejos de nosotras.

—Ahora —indica Esme, sujetando mi mano apretadamente y levantándose en silencio de su asiento.

Yo me pongo de pie también, y retrocedemos a la entrada trasera. Nadie se fija en nosotras ni un poco, y estamos fuera de la puerta en el fresco aire de la noche antes que cualquiera pueda detenernos. El alivio de ser libres nos hace reír.

—¡Lo hicimos! ¿Cuál camino? La calle principal es por este lado, así que caminaremos a lo largo por detrás de los edificios hasta que encontremos un camino seguro.

A pesar de la oscuridad, la luna y las estrellas son tan brillantes que encontramos nuestro camino fácilmente. Mareadas de alivio, hablamos y reímos como si no estuviéramos en peligro de perder nuestras vidas. Tan pronto escucho unas pisadas detrás mío lo sé. En todas las novelas góticas que he leído, la heroína cae tan pronto ella baja la guardia. Sé que mi risa terminará y que no viviré para ver la noche siguiente. Es como si siempre lo hubiera sabido. Royce me atrapa por el cuello, sus sucias uñas hundiéndose en mi piel desnuda, deteniéndonos repentinamente. No puedo mover mi cabeza para ver, pero puedo sentir que Esme es sostenida fuertemente por uno de los soldados que adoran el suelo por el que su capitán camina. Ella no hace ningún sonido, y tampoco yo.

—¿A dónde piensas que vas, mi niña? Te dije que te quedaras. Deliberadamente me humillaste, desobedeciendo una orden directa. —Su aliento es caliente en mi oído y apesta a alcohol—. Te has ganado una paliza.

Él me gira de manera que estamos de frente, tomándome de los brazos y apretándolos tan fuerte que sé quedaran moretones.

Retiro la mirada de su cara, si va a herirme, verá a la persona a quien dañará. Sus ojos arden con excitación.

Hay tres hombres detrás de él, todos armados, ninguno de los ciudadanos nos ha seguido. Un cuarto hombre mantiene a Esme fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Ella no forcejea, pero su agarre se mantiene muy fuerte.

Royce deliberadamente levanta su brazo sobre mi cara, así que puedo ver la bofetada viniendo. Esme grita y su mano desciende, pero el sonido es cortado cuando el claro dolor cegador quema un lado de mi cara y cabeza. Tropiezo, pero su mano aún mantiene su agarre en mi brazo, sosteniéndome firme.

Estoy conmocionada, nadie me había golpeado antes. No tenía idea cómo era el dolor hasta este minuto, mis oídos resuenan con él.

Royce luce tan complacido. Se agacha hasta alcanzar su bota y saca un cuchillo, yo estoy congelada de horror. Puedo escuchar a Esme forcejeando, sus protestas son acalladas con una mano. Yo no emito ni un sonido, ni siquiera cierro mis ojos mientras la cuchilla alcanza mi cuello.

El no hiere mi piel, pero arrastra el cuchillo bajando hacia mi vestido, rasgando el material y exponiendo mi delgada túnica. Escucho a los hombres aplaudiéndolo, pero ellos suenan raros, como si estuvieran bajo el agua.

Mis manos tratan de ocultar mi vergüenza, pero no es permitido. Royce gesticula a otro hombre, Marcus creo que es su nombre, quien se mueve adelante y aprisiona mis brazos detrás de mi espalda. Mis piernas se mueven por sí mismas pateándolo, pero él las evade fácilmente, riendo cuando vuelvo a tropezar.

Antes de darme cuenta, toda la escasa protección es desgarrada de mi piel. Puedo sentir sus asquerosos ojos en mi piel desnuda. Pienso que moriré de vergüenza, no hay mayor dolor que estos hombres puedan infligir sobre mí. No quito mis ojos de King Royce, rey de los cerdos de la inmundicia y vileza. Él no aparta su mirada de mí, desnuda, vulnerable y débil, así que ambos estamos sorprendidos por la riña que estalla a nuestro alrededor.

—Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. Mi querida. Cariño. Rosalie, mi querida….

Esme y yo estamos una en los brazos de la otra, ella se encuentra llorando y repitiendo mi nombre, mientras yo no tengo idea cómo llegue aquí.

Miro sobre su hombro donde veo un oso o un hombre pateando el torso de Royce cruelmente. Dos de los soldados están inconscientes o muertos, incluyendo a Marcus; y dos de ellos arrodillados a los pies de un alto árbol, hombres fuertes, los cuales pienso podrían ser ángeles.

Yo acaricio el cabello de Esme y observo mientras dos de los ángeles fuerzan al hombre oso a detenerse. Royce continúa vivo, lo sé porque lo veo mover su cabeza y gemir lastimosamente.

Uno de los hombres comienza a sentarse, quizás solo estaba pretendiendo estar fuera de combate. Los ángeles y el oso lo obligan a ponerse de pie junto a los dos bastardos arrodillados. Ellos son forzados a levantar a Royce y Marcus, y los llevan lejos. Nosotros observamos mientras ellos desaparecen lentamente de nuestra vista.

El oso se quita su camisa de sus amplios hombros antes de recoger su sombrero. Luego se agacha frente a mi, sus ojos son muy amables.

—¿Señorita? Voy a llevarla a algún lugar más seguro. ¿Confía en mí? No le haré daño. —Yo asiento. No tengo palabras —no estoy segura si alguna vez hablaré de nuevo—, pero sé en mi corazón que estaba destinada a morir aquí, en este lugar, esta noche. Si este oso me ha salvado, él tendrá que quedarse conmigo. ¿No es así como funciona?

Gentilmente aleja a Esme de mí y me entrega su camisa. Cuando miro confundida, él delicadamente levanta mis manos, empujándolas a través de un amontonado puño. Hace lo mismo con la otra mano, vistiéndome como una niña pequeña. La abotona completamente, cubriendo lo que queda del material que aún cuelga de mi cuerpo.

—Voy a levantarte ahora. Agárrate fuerte, pequeña.

Él me atrae a sus brazos como si yo no pesara nada más que la camisa que me protege. Mientras yo miro a su hermosa cara se me ocurre que soy increíblemente afortunada.

—Voy a vivir, ¿cierto? —pregunto en voz alta, capaz de encontrar mi voz después de lo ocurrido.

Los ojos de mi oso brillan.

—Sí, señorita. De hecho, si tengo algo que ver con eso, usted vivirá una larga y feliz vida. ¿Es eso suficiente para usted?

Yo asiento seriamente.

—Sí, señor, creo que así será.


	4. Chapter 4

Historia original de Gingerandgreen

Capítulo traducido por Carolina Alejandra Aguirre (FFAD)

Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Ferrell (FFAD)

 **Carlisle POV**

Elizabeth solía decirme que cuando yo estaba nervioso me volvía tan cabezota como un jabalí. Yo estoy casi agradecido de que ella no estuviera aquí moviéndome la cabeza mientras me paseo por la terraza...

Mientras más baja el sol, más ansioso me vuelvo, aunque estoy convencido que ningún soldado se atreverá a venir después de que oscurezca. No espero que los chicos vuelvan esta noche, ni a esta hora.

Los últimos días han traído consigo la más extraordinaria alteración a las vidas de la rama africana del clan Cullen. Estoy sintiendo el peso de mi edad. Antes he aguantado cambios extraordinarios, pero ninguno me ha afectado tan profundamente como éste. Aunque… eso podría no ser cierto. Recuerdo los sentimientos tan desconcertantes cuando mis hijos nacieron, por ejemplo.

Cuando viajé por primera vez a Sudáfrica, como un joven doctor, fue para escapar de una vida que yo no quería. Era joven y tonto. No tenía la precaución de entender que la desigualdad y el abuso de poder era una condición que podría seguirme a través de todo el mundo, en cualquier lugar. Yo había peleado muchas batallas: por mi educación, en contra de los deseos de mi padre; por los derechos de los Irlandeses; por mi amada esposa Elizabeth; y por el derecho de vivir privadamente y criar a mis hijos como yo considerara adecuado. Yo creía que retirarme a una granja en este interior salvaje era el fin de todo. Esperaba que mi batalla con el Dios de la tierra, de esta roja y sucia que concede su riqueza, sería la última. Una batalla permanente, que me ocuparía hasta volverme demasiado débil y traspasarla a mis hijos.

Construyendo una reputación como médico experto hace treinta años en el Cabo, era fácil. Había poca competencia, si estoy siendo honesto. Esto puede haberme subido los humos a la cabeza. Elizabeth me consultó en el barco, el cual la llevaba a ella, su esposo, los padres de éste, y un séquito de sirvientes a esas tierras, desde Alemania. Todo su dinero y comodidades no protegieron a su primer marido de la enfermedad y muerte en medio del Atlántico. Lizzie estaba embarazada de cinco meses y muy infeliz cuando me vio por primera vez. Nos enamoramos inmediatamente. Emmett ya estaba caminando en el momento que sus padres la dejaron libre y me la entregaron completamente. Los recientes eventos me tenían recordando cada detalle, intentando determinar si la Fe, o el plan de Dios, o las acciones aleatorias de un hombre tonto, habían tenido más impacto. No lo podía decidir.

Viajamos más lejos, hacia el interior, para protegernos a nosotros mismos de las murmuraciones y el escándalo en el pueblo, pero temo que me sigue como una maldición. Jasper y Edward, ambos habían nacido en Grahamstown, donde yo había establecido nuevamente una respetable práctica. Habíamos tenido tres hermosos chicos y estábamos profundamente enamorados uno del otro. Lizzie era un éxito dentro de la comunidad. Lo fue a través de su cuidado y fortaleza, que demasiado había hecho y había proporcionado. Al menos, en esta forma, yo puedo estar satisfecho con mis acciones —yo traje a Lizzie al lugar en que era más necesitada —. Por un tiempo.

Ella tomó a la pequeña Esme bajo su protección, y la cuidó hasta que se recuperó cuando se quebró su pierna. Cuando la traté por primera vez, a los quince años, ella nos contó que estaba escapando de una estampida de rinocerontes, y había escalado un árbol, solo para caerse nuevamente. Ella era una pequeña cosa bonita, y tan dulcemente inocente, que le permití contar su historia.

La madre de Esme había muerto, y su padre la estaba criando sola. Quizás "criar" era un término demasiado fuerte; como la mayoría, yo pensaba que lo que el hombre hacía por su dulce hija era vestirla y alimentarla, ocasionalmente. Él se disponía a casarla a la primera oportunidad y, tristemente para Esme, esa oportunidad llegó en la forma de Henry Platt. El compañero más inadecuado para una pequeña y brillante niña que podía ser imaginado.

Su boda fue retrasada debido a la pierna herida, y cada tarde, cuando regresaba de mi oficina, encontraba a mi esposa y su pequeña amiga conversando en el patio mientras los chicos caían duramente en el césped cercano.

Los enormes ojos de Esme usualmente me seguían con tal anhelo, que me hacían un poco incómodo, aunque aprendí a querer a la chica. ¿Cómo no podría? Su optimismo y listas sonrisas nos desamaban a todos. Ella le leía a los chicos, y los mimaba cuando venían a ella con rodillas y codos raspados. Ella los protegía de mí cuando sus exuberancias me hacían enfadar. Y recuerdo las dos últimas ocasiones cuando Emmett debía haber sufrido un castigo y, en vez, recibió nada más que una severa advertencia. Mi hijo adoraba a su protectora. Él lloró cuando ella se fue para casarse con ese bruto, Platt.

Mis hijos no sabían que yo había matado un hombre, y ha sido mi mas ferviente deseo que ellos nunca lo descubrieran.

 **ESME POV**

Carlisle está afuera paseándose y paseándose. El gastará las suelas de sus zapatos. Yo anhelo confortarlo.

Cuando llegamos aquí, esa salvaje noche, conmocionadas, magulladas y aterrorizadas, no tenía idea que era el hogar de mi más adorado héroe. No reconocí a los chicos, a ninguno de ellos, y ellos tampoco a mí. Si ellos se habían presentado a sí mismos, no lo oí. Estoy un poco asustada de mí misma por permitir a esos extraños hombres hacerse cargo de mí, y llevarnos en este vagón y conducirnos en la más oscura noche.

Pero lo hice, y ahora estamos aquí.

Rosalie, Bella y Alice están en algún tipo de disputa acerca del baño, pero las dejaré ser. Difícilmente estoy siendo capaz de cuidar de mí misma. En este momento, todo el mundo está un poco tenso, y mi intervención no ayudará a las chicas a calmarse.

Debo decir que Rosalie no se hace querer. Ella ha estado dándose aires de grandeza, y, mientras Alice ignora el lado malo de ella, Bella no es tan complaciente. ¿Quizás ella está un poco celosa? Ella no tiene necesidad de estarlo, ya que Edward, ese dulce chico, esta completamente consumido por ella. Aún, de todas formas, la chica no ha estado acá desde hace mucho, y probablemente aún está insegura de sí misma.

Carlisle está mirando al oscurecido horizonte, como si él pudiera resolver solo todos los problemas en un instante. Pobre hombre, todo lo que ha pasado estos años. Yo sufrí por él cuando perdió a su querida Elizabeth. Ella era la mejor esposa y madre en el mundo. Siempre quise ser como ella.

Yo no quería casarme con Henry, de ninguna manera; pero recuerdo observar a la señora Cullen y trazando y planeando ser tan parecida a ella como yo pudiera ser. Honestamente, creí que si yo era tan buena como era ella, Henry dejaría de beber y me cuidaría de la misma tierna forma que el doctor Cullen cuidaba de su familia. Yo estaba excitada al pensar en tener bebés, y esperaba que nosotros tuviéramos tantos, que tendríamos que construir una casa más grande. Yo iba a mantener esa casa tan limpia y cómoda como estaba el hogar Cullen.

La realidad es un balde de agua fría para una joven soñadora, como mi Rosie había averiguado.

Yo no pude hacer nada por ese esposo mío. Nunca supe cuando él me cambió. Cada día de nuestro matrimonio, yo rogaba poder descubrir el camino a su corazón, y, cada día, yo me decepcionaba. Algunas veces él me golpeaba por no hacer la más mínima cosa y me maltrataba por hacerlo la semana anterior. Él era distinto al doctor Cullen, como yo lo era de una reina.

Yo tenía nueve meses de embarazo cuando Henry mató a mi bebé. Imaginar eso, casi alcancé mi sueño, y el bastardo me lo arrebató. Cuando la señora Cullen me encontró en un charco de sangre, de verdad me salvó; yo estaba triste, porque quería morir y reunirme con mi hijo en el cielo.

El Doctor Cullen se quedó en el pueblo lo suficiente para sanarme de alguna manera, pero nunca del todo nuevamente. Entonces ellos se mudaron lejos, y nunca supe dónde; o por qué. Pero lo sospechaba, porque todos lo hicimos

Henry fue encontrado muerto en el desierto no demasiado tiempo después del desastre con el cual tuve que lidiar en mi cocina. Había demasiada sangre en la habitación, mi padre tuvo que poner un nuevo piso para nosotros. O solo para mí, ya que el señor Platt nunca regresó de su borrachera.

Ellos decían que el doctor Cullen fue la última persona en verlo con vida. El estúpido hombre bebió demasiado licor, debió haberse desmayado. Él yacía tirado en un charco de barro y ahogado en su propio vómito. Los Cullen dejaron el pueblo, y yo me quedé sola con más deudas que dinero. Mi pobre padre no tuvo elección, sino llevarme de regreso a casa.

Y aquí estoy nuevamente, pidiéndole a un hombre de se ocupe de mí. Porque tanto como yo quiero a Rosalie, nada me obligará a regresar al pueblo de Forsaken. Nada.

Carlisle Cullen había envejecido muy bien. Él esta tan atractivo y heroico como lo fue para mí, todos esos años antes. Su compasión es sin límites. Él estaba sorprendido cuando llegamos, y ansioso acerca de las consecuencias, pero no tenía intención de darnos la espalda.

 ** _-KD-_**

 _El movimiento del vagón cesa gentilmente, y los chicos se bajan rápidamente, todo negocios. Rosalie no se agita. Ella no está durmiendo, su cuerpo está demasiado rígido y sus ojos están abiertos. Ella mira fijamente hacia delante, y me preocupa enormemente._

 _Unos pocos minutos pasan en relativo silencio. Entonces los chicos regresan._

— _Aquí Pa'. Espera yo la bajo._ — _El mayor de los chicos trepa de vuelta atrás del vagón y levanta a mi chica de los brazos, mucho más gentilmente de lo que su porte y apariencia hacen creer._

 _Me apresuro tras ellos hasta el borde y el más alto de los hombres jóvenes me levanta para bajarme después de ellos. Yo me tropiezo, así que él me ofrece su brazo y me guía hacia dentro de una casa de bajos techos rodeada por una terraza._

 _Seguimos una tenue luz iluminando un pasillo por un momento, antes de entrar a una gran cocina. Soy golpeada por ambos, la familiaridad de la habitación y la extrañeza de la escena ante mí. Rosalie, sentada en las rodillas de su rescatador. Está lleno de gente, desde mi parecer, por grandes hombres. Una chica africana está sentada muy tranquila en un camisón de dormir atado holgadamente; unas manos amables me ofrecen un vaso de agua, la cual bebo con agradecimiento entre dedos temblorosos._

 _Ella pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me guía hacia una silla de madera al otro lado de la gran mesa._

—V _amos a sentarte antes que te caigas_ — _dice ella. Tiene una voz angelical, y suena muy inglesa._

 _Hay una serie de platos decorativos colgados en la pared opuesta a la cual estoy sentada que representan las estaciones. Los reconozco. Ellos son tan familiares para mí, como lo son mis propias manos. Un sensación de hormigueo en la base de mi cuello se expande lentamente a través de mi cabeza, y un sentimiento de intensa nausea casi me sobrecoge._

—H _az algo de té, por favor, Bella, fuerte y dulce. Esta joven dama esta en shock_ — _dice una sedosa voz de mi pasado, y comienzo a caer en la inconciencia._

— _Doctor Cullen…_ — _alcanzo a decir, y no recuerdo nada más, hasta que despierto entre las frías sábanas de una amplia cama._

 _ **-KD-**_

 **CARLISLE POV**

Durante el agonizante paso del tiempo, el sol ha caído sobre el horizonte como una piedra. Es improbable que mis hijos regresen esta noche, ya sea porque han sido arrestados o solamente retrasados en las negociaciones para vender el reclamo. Y si los soldados hacen, o no, una aparición aquí esta noche, no puedo verlos y tendré que confiar en que los perros me alerten.

Esme sonríe suavemente desde su asiento en el salón del frente, cerca de la ventana.

—Tenga fe, doctor Cullen. Sus chicos volverán mañana con todas las noticias. Nosotros no necesitamos inquietarnos hasta entonces.

—Querida, desearía que dejaras de llamarme doctor. No lo he sido durante un largo tiempo. ¿Estabas observándome?

Ella se ríe y se ruboriza un poco. Todos estos años, y aún hago que la pequeña Esme Platt se ruborice.

Ella ignora mi pregunta.

—No puedo hacer que mi lengua lo llame Sr. Cullen. Se siente extraño.

—Carlisle, entonces. Creo que te has ganado el derecho de llamarme por mi primer nombre. Tú luces como si hubieras vivido un montón desde que nuestros caminos se separaron.

Su cabeza cae hacia el bordado en su regazo, pero no antes que yo note la vergüenza en sus ojos. Me maldigo por ser tan patán.

—Tú luces tan joven como lo hacías entonces, debo decir. El tiempo ha sido más amable contigo —dijo ella suavemente.

Me apoyo en el brazo del sillón y levanto su mano, obligándola a mirarme.

—Perdóname, querida. Tú estás tan hermosa como siempre lo has sido. Solo quise decir que tú luces más prudente con el paso de los años.

Ella se ruboriza con un tono de rosa más oscuro y sus ojos se amplían. Le doy una reaseguradora palmadita en su mano, entonces la levanto a mis labios para besarla. Su piel esta un poco seca, pero huele encantadoramente. Como agua de manantial y sol, con un toque de vainilla y crema.

Bella interrumpe nuestro momento de paz con la agitación de su delantal en la puerta del salón.

—¿Vienen a comer? La cena está en la mesa.

Esme retira su mano de la mía, pero no antes de apretar mis dedos con los suyos.

Los lugares han sido puestos en la mesa para los cuatro chicos, pero solo Bella y Rose se sientan a la mesa con nosotros.

—Alice ha ido a acostarse con el bebé —explica su hermana, dándole una incómoda mirada a Rose.

Me parece natural que las chicas luchen por llevarse bien, mientras la libertad de los chicos está en juego por rescatar a Esme y Rose, quizás sus vidas también. Bella y Alice son jóvenes y ferozmente protectoras de quienes ellas aman. Rosalie es aún más joven, y aún un poco presumida. Yo he criado suficientes hijos como para reconocer la etapa en la cual está viviendo. Ella debe haber estado muy asustada por lo que le ocurrió. Espero que su mal humor pase.

Las chicas observan hoscamente su plato, mientras le agradezco a Dios por la comida y familia, y pido por su guía y protección. Cuando doy la señal de comenzar, ellas continúan sentadas sin moverse.

—Debes comer, querida. Bella prepara un encantador guiso. ¿Qué pones en él, querida? ¿Es albahaca lo que saboreo? —Esme hace aspavientos, pero sería mejor que no le prestara ninguna atención a la chica.

—La comida del señor Emmett es mejor —murmura Rosalie.

Bella deja caer su tenedor con un golpe.

—Bien, el señor Emmett no está aquí para hacer su famoso estofado, ¿está él, señorita Hale? ¿Y por qué es eso? Oh, porque él está tratando de evitar ser arrestado por salvarte. Y si él, por algún milagro lo ha conseguido, entonces él está ayudando a mi esposo a ganar algo de dinero de su reclamo de diamantes que deberían haber sido miles. Y no se hubiera visto forzado a venderlos rápidamente. No, sin duda, él no siente no estar aquí para cocinar para ti.

Cruzo mi mano a través de la mesa y tomo la muñeca de Bella firmemente.

—Es suficiente, mi niña. Mira a Rosalie. ¿Qué ves?

Mi hija dirige sus furiosos ojos a la miserable alma desplomada en la silla, manos presionando sus mejillas, como si ella pudiera alejar la fantasmal expresión de su propio rostro. Lágrimas sin control en sus labios temblorosos. La ira de Bella se suaviza inmediatamente.

—Oh, querida, lo siento—la arrulla—. No quise hacerte llorar. Ven aquí. —Ella libera su mano de la mía y envuelve en sus brazos a la chica—. Eso es, ahí, ahí; tranquila."

Rosalie llora ruidosamente sobre el hombro de Bella por algunos minutos. Esme me sonríe, y yo le sonrío irónicamente de vuelta. Estoy seguro que estas son las primeras lágrimas que la chica ha derramado desde el penoso suceso, y es un alivio presenciar.

Gracias a Dios que Emmett no está aquí para verlas. El chico hubiera sufrido un ataque al corazón.

Eventualmente, Bella y Esme logran calmar a Rose lo suficiente para que coma. Observo a las tres relajarse, y me encuentro disfrutando al oír la conversación femenina. Rose está fascinada por la vida de Bella en Inglaterra, un lugar del cual ha sido traída para reverenciar con poca esperanza de verlo alguna vez. Esme se gana a Bella con una charla acerca de Edward cuando era un bebé. Ella nos hace reír a todos con sus descripciones del entrañable caos familiar; especialmente su descripción de mí como el hosco tratando de disciplinar, frustrado por mi esposa e hijos en cada intento.

Entonces pensé en Esme cuando era una niña. Observándola ahora, con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, yo aún veo a la niña en ella —esa esencia de optimismo contra todas las posibilidades, la facilidad de dar amor, la amabilidad entregada, aun cuando no es merecida—, todas esas características quedan. Pero una mujer se sienta a mi lado, sabia y humilde, acostumbrada al agobio de preocupaciones, y radiantemente hermosa.

 **ESME POV**

Me quedo dormida escuchando la repentina lluvia en el techo, y despierto cuando todo está tranquilo nuevamente.

La puerta se abre despacio, y Carlisle asoma su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien, Esme? Me llamaste.

—¿Lo hice?

Él se ríe.

—Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Por supuesto. —Cambio de posición en la cama para darle espacio a que se siente, lo cual hace con su gracia usual.

—¿Necesitas algo, o fue un mal sueño? —Él, sin pensarlo toma mi mano y corre sus dedos suavemente sobre mis nudillos.

—Pienso que debe haber sido un sueño, pero ya lo he olvidado. Es extraño, estar durmiendo sola. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a dormir con Rose.

—Sí, supongo. No hay necesidad de que compartas tu cama, mientras los chicos están lejos. Esme, te importaría responderme —él aclara su garganta incómodamente—. ¿En qué estaba pensando Hale, enviando a Rosalie con un monstruo, sin casarse, y contigo como única protección de su honor?

Furia endurece mi columna.

—Qué bien que preguntas Carlisle. Porque, ¿qué hombre aleja a la mujer a la cual le profesa amor? Para salvar su propia piel, por eso.

Él se aleja de mí, al tono de voz, pero aún sostiene mi mano.

—Siento que nos pongas a todos en el mismo saco, Esme. Supongo que merezco eso.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Carlisle? El cuerpo de Henry aún estaba tibio cuando me dijeron que habías partido, ni siquiera Elizabeth se despidió.

—Te lo explicaré, Esme. Pero contéstame primero. ¿Por qué estás ahora aquí?

Trago el nudo creciendo en mi garganta. Después de todo, esta conversación está atrasada.

—Si te lo digo, ¿prometes, sin importar que lo que te diga, a no echarme a la calle? O siendo que aquí no hay calles, ¿a lo salvaje?

Hay muy poca luz para ver, pero puedo decir que Carlisle está sorprendido.

Él se inclina muy cerca de mí y toma mi barbilla, por lo que soy forzada a mirarlo. Su aliento sobre mi rostro. Él huele a limpio y masculino, a clavo de olor, a calor y autoridad.

—No tengo derecho, ningún derecho a juzgarte, Esme. No hay nada que tú pudieras haber hecho que sea peor que el crimen que yo he cometido. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí.

Aún estoy pronunciando la "S" cuando él se inclina más lejos y presiona su boca gentil sobre la mía.

Por un segundo, olvido todo.

Sus labios moldeándose sobre los míos, presionando y liberando de una forma que captura la atención en cada momento de mí.

—Esmeralda —susurra mientras él se aleja. Suena como una oración.

Mis ojos se abren lentamente.

—Oh —susurro la exclamación a través de mi boca a la distancia entre nosotros.

Pienso que él me está sonriendo.

—Dime.

Estoy completamente desarmada, y las palabras resuenan con sus propios acordes.

—El señor Hale me mantuvo como su amante, por muchos años. Él lo hizo como un favor a mi padre. Él me mantuvo en una pequeña casa en el pueblo, y la señora Hale nunca lo supo. Él siempre me dijo que si ella, alguna vez lo averiguaba, echaría a Rosalie a la calle sin nada. Tú sabes, ella nunca amó a su hija. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ella es una mujer extraña.

Carlisle asiente, pero se queda en silencio. Desearía poder leer su mente.

—Él me empleó para ser la acompañante de Rosalie cuando ella cumplió diez años, y todo el mundo pensó que lo hizo para ser amable conmigo, porque ¿qué niña de diez años necesita una acompañante pagada? Pero él se volvió descuidado con el paso de los años. Jugaba a las cartas con los oficiales, y el Capitán King descubrió nuestro secreto. Él chantajeó al Sr. Hale, y cuando le dijo que no podía darle dinero porque todo pertenecía a su esposa, y ella lo averiguaría, King demandó a que le diera entonces a Rosalie. Él lo hizo, Carlisle, sin pensarlo dos veces.

»Le dijeron a Rosalie que se casara con King, que él la amaba y cuidaría de ella tan pronto como fuera promovido, y alguna que otra cosa sin sentido. Entonces, cuando King recibió su asignación, él decidió que Rosalie iría con él. Por supuesto, yo tenía que ir también, y eso significaba que debía mantenerlo feliz hasta que él se casara con ella, pero honestamente, Carlisle, no creo que él tuviera la intención de hacerlo. Yo traté de persuadir a Rosalie de escapar conmigo, pero ¿dónde podríamos ir? Además, nada habría sido mejor que lo que casi ocurrió, absolutamente todo. ¡La muerte habría sido más amable!

Carlisle agarra fuertemente mis manos.

—No, Esme. No digas tal cosa. Nunca desees la muerte, querida. Donde hay vida, siempre hay esperanza. Gente ha vivido cosas peores, y ha sobrevivido a la experiencia para encontrar felicidad nuevamente. Tú no desearías que Rosalie estuviera muerta, ¿verdad?

No puedo evitar la emoción que amenaza con convertirse en llanto.

—No.

—Bien, entonces mírate. Fuerte y saludable, amable, hermosa y juiciosa. Tú has enfrentado demasiado de lo peor que los hombres pueden ofrecer. Y aún estás aquí, haciendo que un hombre viejo se sienta joven de nuevo.

Mis lágrimas se vuelven risas.

—Tú no eres un hombre viejo, Carlisle Cullen. Nunca vi tal vigor en un hombre. ¿Dijiste eso para que pudiera halagarte?

—Espero que no estés halagándome, jovencita —él se ríe, y se abalanza sobre mí, capturándome por las axilas y levantándome en el aire—. Yo te voy a mostrar vigor —dice, y me hace cosquillas hasta que yo chillo.

—¡Shhhhhh! No queremos que las niñas vengan aquí —dice de manera conspiradora, pero sus dedos no se detienen.

—¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle, detente! ¡Ya no tengo doce años, lo sabes!

Él se detiene y en su rostro esta declaración.

—No, tú no los tienes. Eres casi una mujer madura.

Sus manos se posan en mi cintura, pero puedo sentir sus ojos en todo mi cuerpo. Repentinamente estoy consiente que solo estoy cubierta por mi delgada túnica. Siento el calor aflorar a la superficie de mi cuerpo.

Él saca sus manos, alejándose a regañadientes.

—Lo siento, Esme. Eso fue irrespetuoso de mi parte. Tú me has relatado todas las formas en que los hombres se han aprovechado de ti, y aquí estoy yo, haciendo lo mismo. Me disculpo.

Me gustaría decirle que es amargamente decepcionante para mí su retirada, pero no sonaría como una dama. En cambio, dejo caer mi cabeza.

—Te hice una promesa, y como creo que lo que sean mis pecados han sido, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Lo miro nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La razón por la que nosotros dejamos Grahamstown tan repentinamente. La razón por la cual no dijimos adiós.

Abruptamente, mis sentimientos cambian. No quiero oír sus razones. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo soportarlo? ¿Seré capaz de perdonarlo? Sin embargo, no puedo encontrar mi voz para detenerlo. Todo mi ser tiembla con anticipación. Mi pecho retumba fuerte de miedo, y en medio de todas esas emociones, yo me doy cuenta no estoy suficientemente sobrecogida con vergüenza para escapar. Carlisle amablemente ignora mi estúpido cuerpo.

—La cosa es, Esme —él se aclara la garganta; hace una pausa; frota detrás de su cuello; tose nuevamente—. La cosa es que yo maté a tu esposo.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

Él suspira y mira hacia el cielo. O el techo. Quizás está pidiendo el consejo de Elizabeth.

—Yo conocía todos los lugares en los que bebía. Yo sabía dónde él había ido cuando te hirió. Seguido, lo seguía después de que me llamaban para atenderte, y Dios me ayude, Esme, le rogaba, razonaba con él y lo amenazaba cada vez. Lo golpeé en varias ocasiones, pero el bebía lo suficiente hasta quedar inconsciente perdiendo la pena y humillación. Nada funcionó. Yo probablemente empeoré tu situación. La culpa me estaba matando.

»Cuando te encontré en el piso de tu cocina, a medio camino de dar a luz a tu hijo muerto, completamente sola, golpeada por sus manos, perdí la razón.

—¿Qué hiciste? —mi voz es un poco más audible que un suspiro.

—Yo encontré una botella de Whiskey y agregué alcohol quirúrgico en ella. Entonces seguí a Henry a su ubicación usual, y lo persuadí de venir conmigo hacia el desierto. Lo forcé a beber entre descripciones gráficas de lo que te había hecho. No me costó mucho convencerlo. Entonces lo deje ahí para que se ahogara en su propia suciedad.

—Dios. Tú realmente lo mataste, ¿cierto? Yo pensé… todos pensamos que quizás, de alguna forma, tú tuviste algo que ver en su muerte. ¿Pero tú realmente lo mataste?

—Yo estoy arrepentido, Esme, si es esa la repuesta que buscas.

—¿Lo estás?, ¿de verdad?

—Sí, lo estoy. Me equivoqué. He estado equivocado muchas veces en mi vida, pero tomar la vida de un hombre de esa forma fue lo peor. Yo dañé a mi esposa e hijos al hacerlo; y al parecer, también te dañé a ti, en una forma en la que no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora. Si hubiera estado en mis manos, y forzosamente sacado de su casa, tú habrías estado protegida de todo lo que subsecuentemente te ocurrió.

Tengo que pensar acerca de esto. Carlisle parece entender mi necesidad, permaneciendo callado a mi lado. Pero mis pensamientos están mezclados, y cada vez que tengo un pensamiento, soy distraída por otro.

Decido enfocarme en mis sentimientos, ya que mi razón no puede funcionar.

Sobre todo lo demás, me siento triste. Decepcionada. Triste

El Doctor Cullen era mi héroe. En mi imaginación, él ha tomado el rol del hombre perfecto. Cuando otros hombres me han decepcionado, como frecuentemente lo hacen, siempre me he consolado a mí misma con el pensamiento que hay un hombre en el mundo en el cual puedo poner toda mi fe. Un hombre que ama a su esposa, cuida a sus hijos, provee a su familia, actúa con honor y cortesía, y aplica su conocimiento y herramientas para hacer el bien en el mundo.

Aquí está Carlisle. El hombre real de mis sueños. Él está tan hermoso como siempre. Él ha cumplido cada responsabilidad hacia su familia, permaneciendo fiel a su esposa hasta que ella murió, brindando trabajo y hogares a todo tipo de gente. Por toda cuenta, cada trabajador en su granja ha venido aquí buscando refugio, y Carlisle no le cierra las puertas a nadie. Él adoptó a Riley, porque él era demasiado joven para estar sin padres.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Carlisle? —le pregunto, segura que su respuesta me dirá todo lo que necesito saber.

—Porque yo estaba enfurecido, querida. Actué al calor de la rabia y violencia. Yo no podía soportar dejar al hombre sin castigo, en vez de quedarme dentro de la ley, la tomé yo mismo, jugando a ser Dios. Elizabeth dijo que fue porque me vi a mi mismo como un niño pequeño como tú, y que fue el niño en mí quien permitió hacerlo. Ese niño quería revancha, y la tomó. Puede haber tenido razón.

—Elizabeth siempre tenia la razón en todo.

—Sí, lo hacía. —Puedo oír la sonrisa en su respuesta.

—¿Ella te perdonó?

—Inmediatamente. Yo no lo merecía, y ella no tuvo ninguna idea romántica acerca de mis acciones. Ella las vio por lo que ellas fueron, muy, muy equivocadas. Pero ella era una mujer práctica, y me amaba. Nunca tuvo nada en mi contra.

Mi mano alcanza la suya, tomándola antes de que lo note.

—Tú eres un buen hombre, Carlisle. Hiciste algo muy malo, pero no lo negaste. En esencia, tú eres un buen hombre.

Él se inclina más cerca de mí, acariciándome y me aparta el cabello de mi mejilla. Sus dedos dejan mi sangre cantando en su despertar.

—Pero no puedo dejar de notar que tú has sufrido dolorosamente por mi equivocación. Yo desearía tener la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas por ti. Yo no puedo cambiar tu pasado, Esme; pero debía cambiar mucho tu futuro. ¿Me lo permitirás?

—¿Cambiarlo cómo, Carlisle?

—Bien, por ejemplo, si estuviéramos casados, tú nunca necesitarías preocuparte de que te falte algo.

Él se mueve más cerca de mí. Sus manos rodean mi cintura.

—Ya veo —digo, pero encuentro difícil enfocarme en algo.

—Y si estuviésemos casados pronto, me sería permitido venerar tu cuerpo como Dios manda.

Su cabeza se inclina hacia mi cuello. Su aliento es caliente sobre mi piel, y sus labios queman intensamente.

—Oh —digo.

—No hay nada que me lo impida. Solo sería tu honor y aprecio. Y yo te honoraría y adoraría, Esme, lo haré.

Él mira en mis ojos, rogándome a que le crea.

—¿Me perdonas, Esmeralda?

—¿Tú siempre cumples tus promesas?

—Siempre, querida. Siempre.

—Entonces lo hago, Carlisle.

—¿Y te casarás conmigo?

Siento un cumulo de excitación en mi abdomen, tan grande y tan caliente que quiero explotar. Pero me tomo el tiempo para considerar su proposición.

—¿Lo aprobaría Elizabeth?

—Lizzie te amaba, Esme. Antes de morir, ella me hizo prometerle que, al menos, trataría de casarme nuevamente. Ha pasado algún tiempo, y quise traerme a una chica desde Inglaterra, pero eso no funcionó. Quizás yo estaba esperando por ti. Sí, Elizabeth lo aprobaría. Pero entiende esto: si tú me rechazas, no será más de lo me merezco, y cuidaré de ti de todas formas. Por favor, no te sientas forzada a otro matrimonio que tú no has elegido. Prometo cuidarte por siempre, si te conviertes en mi esposa o no.

Bien, Dios mío. Sería una tonta si rechazo tal propuesta, ¿cierto?

—Entonces te elijo a ti, Carlisle. Sí, me casaré contigo, y te haré muy feliz. —Asiento con mi cabeza decisivamente.

—Bien —dice él—. Entonces puedo hacer esto.

Me levanta, se balancea en mi lugar en la cama, colocándome sobre su regazo. Estoy muy sorprendida, no solo de su fuerza. Él me sostiene la nuca, y gentilmente tira de mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta que tiene completo acceso a mi boca. Mis labios abiertos emiten una exclamación, y en un instante, su boca cubre la mía, su lengua se desliza dentro de mi boca y entro en otra dimensión.

Nunca he sido besada de esta forma antes.

Los próximos minutos de mi vida son tan exquisitos, ellos compensan todo lo malo que ha pasado antes.

Nosotros emergemos desde un beso que dura mil años y entiendo los cuentos de hadas. Sé por qué un beso quitó el veneno de la manzana envenenada desde la garganta de Blanca Nieves; y por qué las espinas alrededor del castillo de la Bella Durmiente dañaron el rostro de su príncipe. Válgame, Dios, yo no había estado viva hasta este momento.

Y Carlisle no se detiene en mis labios. Él me besa a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta mi oído, y baja más su boca a mi cuello. Yo tiemblo con la sensación, la cual llega hasta mis dedos. Él succiona, muerde y besa su camino a mi clavícula. Mi pecho comienza a agitarse bajo su boca, y me preocupa que él piense que estoy enferma. Los retumbantes ruidos suenan nuevamente, ¡qué vergüenza! Trato de liberarme de su agarre, pero él me mantiene quieta y me calma.

—Shhhhh, mi niña. Déjame mostrarte lo que es ser adorada. Tú no puedes hacer nada malo, querida. No te comprometeré. Encontrarás en mí a un amante generoso; todo mi placer deriva del tuyo. Tú mereces ser adorada. Por favor, permítemelo.

Cada palabra suya es acompañada por una caricia. Él no es tímido acerca de dónde pone sus manos. Ellas viajan a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, acariciando mi trasero, muslos, con tanta confianza como mi espalda y hombros. Solo que el efecto es diferente, yo me derrito.

Sintiendo mi entrega, su boca regresa a mi pecho. Él desliza el tirante de mi túnica desde un hombro, siguiendo su avance con su boca. Mi seno desnudo es expuesto, y él lo acuna gentilmente con su grande y áspera mano. Mi piel ahí es pálida, mi pezón muy rosado contrastando con la morena piel de sus dedos.

—Tú eres tan hermosa, Esme —él dice con tal reverencia, que no puedo evitar creerle. Sus dedos frotan suavemente, de la misma reverente forma que su voz.

Entonces él hace la cosa más extraordinaria.

Él baja su cabeza a mi seno y toma la dura punta y la carne que lo rodea en su boca. Él me succiona gentilmente. La sensación atraviesa todo mi cuerpo hasta el lugar entre mis piernas. Lo miro asombrada de la belleza que veo. Sus ojos están cerrados como si estuviera en éxtasis. Su adorable boca rodeándome; su mentón con barba bronce y gris; su fina nariz apunta noblemente hacia abajo, una mancha de sol al lado; las pestañas de sus ojos son espesas y mas largas de lo que yo esperaba, y si yo pudiera alcanzarlo, besaría sus parpados donde ellos aletean.

La sensación de su lengua chasqueando mi pezón envía un flujo de placer hacia abajo. Su mano libre alcanza mi otro seno y me acaricia a través del delgado material que aún lo cubre. Duramente puedo soportar la sensación. Un gruñido emerge de mí como nunca he oído antes.

Siglos fluyen en una ola del más intenso placer que yo nunca he experimentado.

Entonces su mano se desliza de mi seno a mi muslo. Él desciende fácilmente, gentilmente separando mis piernas. No lo resisto. Finalmente sus dedos encuentran mi empapado centro, y me quedo quieta con la sensación, mientras él gime alrededor de mi seno como si estuviera en el cielo.

Él encuentra mi entrada con su pulgar y lo rodea, provocándome un profundo dolor dentro. Yo me estoy acostumbrando a la sensación cuando él hunde su pulgar dentro de mí, y entonces yo grito tan fuerte, que me sorprendo a mí misma. Él lo mueve dentro y fuera de mí, succionándome mientras presiona su pulgar dentro de la unión de mis piernas, y sosteniéndome fuerte con el otro brazo.

Siento como si estuviera revoloteando sobre un precipicio. Muevo mi cuerpo contra su mano y boca, balanceándome precariamente por toda la vida y más. Entonces siento sus dientes raspar mi pezón y yo exploto, gritando y pulsando. Mi seno salta de su boca, la cual presiona dura a la mía, tragando los ruidos que no puedo detener.

Eventualmente, comienzo a calmarme, aunque pequeños temblores continúan moviéndome con indeterminados intervalos.

Carlisle me sonríe, placer brillando desde él aún en la oscuridad.

—Ahí esta mi chica. ¿Te gustó eso, querida? ¿Se sintió bien?

Yo jadeo.

—¡Carlisle! Yo nunca… ¡Tú me has dejado sin palabras! Yo nunca he… ¿Qué hay acerca de ti?

Él mueve su cabeza.

—Nada acerca de mí, querida. Todo es acerca de ti. Cada día, tan seguido como quieras, es todo para ti. Además, yo no puedo quitarme la ropa hasta que estemos debidamente casados. No sería correcto.

—No sería correcto —repito aturdida. Entonces la conciencia me golpea, y me remuevo para sentarme y mirarlo—. ¿Eso fue correcto? Lo que tú hiciste, ¿eso fue correcto ante los ojos de la Iglesia?

Él me tranquiliza nuevamente, acariciando suavemente mi cabello hasta que me apoyo en él.

—Sí, fue correcto. ¿Dónde dice "no darás placer a una dama"? ¿Hmm?

Yo muevo mi cabeza.

—No soy una dama, Carlisle. Tú no puedes imaginarme siendo inocente. No a mi edad, y no con mi experiencia.

—Está bien, quizás tú no eres una dama o inocente. Pero dime esto, Esme: ¿Alguna vez has experimentado esa sensación antes? ¿Otro hombre se ha tomado el tiempo de hacerte sentir adorada?, ¿querida?

—No, nunca.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

Qué confuso. ¿Estábamos discutiendo? ¿Cómo yo podría, posiblemente, pelear con un hombre que me hizo sentir tan especial?

—Es mejor que ahora descanses, querida. No podemos predecir lo que pasará mañana. Ahora tendremos que tomar decisiones acerca de Rosalie.

—¿Rosalie…?¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Bien, si tú vas a ser mi esposa, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?

Yo me siento rápidamente.

—Tú no la enviarás de vuelta, ¿verdad? Yo no la voy a dejar, Carlisle. Somos ambas o ninguna. Tu elección.

Él mueve su cabeza.

—¿Tú me conoces bien, Esme? Por supuesto que las quiero a ambas. Rosalie será mi hija si me deja, y tú serás mi esposa. Además, imagino que hay más de una forma en que Rosalie pueda convertirse en mi hija.

—¿Cierto? ¿Cómo?

Él se ríe.

—¿Estás ciega?

Y entonces me golpea:

—Emmett.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capitulo salta de vuelta en el tiempo, al comienzo del día en el cual encontramos a Carlisle paseándose en la terraza, esperando a que sus hijos vuelvan a casa. Ellos tienen que solucionar el desastre que rescatar a Rosalie y Esme, potencialmente ha tenido en ellos**.

* * *

Historia original de Gingerandgreen

Capítulo traducido por Carolina Alejandra Aguirre (FFAD)

Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Ferrell (FFAD)

 **Riley POV**

Emmet y yo nos sentamos en el vagón, en la oscuridad previa al amanecer, esperando a que Edward y Jasper se separen de sus pegajosas mujeres. Yo me estoy ocultando de las quejas de la señora Platt, la cual no puedo soportar. Mi hermano se oculta de la señorita Hale, pero no porque ella se queje, sino porque él está asustado de lo que siente por ella. Yo no digo mucho, pero veo todo.

Jasper golpea gentilmente el pequeño trasero de su esposa; ella ni siquiera se queja. Él mueve su dedo mientras retrocede alejándose, diciendo:

—Te digo, Alice. Ni un pie fuera de esta casa hasta que yo regrese. ¿Me oíste, mi niña? —Él está tratando de sonar como Carlisle, severo, firme e intransigente.

La pequeña Alice le sonríe. Ella sabe que él es suave como mantequilla y no levantará ni un dedo. Ella hará lo que le plazca tan pronto él se de vuelta. Él rueda sus ojos hacia nosotros, mientras se sube y se acomoda.

Eso solo nos deja esperando a Edward. Bella no quiere dejarlo ir, pero no quiere pegarse tampoco. Ella esta retrocediendo, pero sus manos están aferrando su camisa. Edward está demorándolo tanto como es posible. Emmet le silba para que se apure y el vagón empiece a moverse. Ed mira a nuestro alrededor, entonces recoge a Bella, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para un último beso y abrazo, sus dedos justo donde no deberían estar, pero ella no protesta.

Él la desliza sobre su cuerpo y de nuevo la besa en los labios, antes de correr para alcanzarnos, saltando en la parte de atrás. Él se recuesta en la caja por un minuto, una mano sobre su polla, supongo que saboreando la sensación de ella.

Yo me muevo alrededor, tratando de acomodarme.

—Edward, levántate de ahí. Necesitamos hablar —grita Jasper. Él está irritable con toda la situación.

Él sube arrastrándose, para sentarse a mi lado, mientras Emmet dirige el vagón hacia la orilla del camino.

—Yo aún digo que uno de nosotros debería ir a reconocer el terreno, chequear que no estén mintiendo y esperando por nosotros. No tengo que ser yo —dice Jasper, girando su cuerpo para enfrentarnos.

—No, estamos juntos en esto. —Es divertido como Emmet suena más como Carlisle que su propio hijo legítimo.

Jasper no discute.

—¿Así que, vamos directo al pueblo? ¿O a las barracas? ¿O a la mina?

Edward tiene una opinión, como siempre.

—Yo digo que comencemos con Rudd, primero ir a la mina para solucionar los temas ahí, entonces averiguar qué está pasando con los soldados. Si ellos aún no han venido a arrestarnos, quizás nunca lo harán.

Él suena más animado acerca de todo este engaño. Hace dos meses, él era quien se resistía a toda esta idea de vender los reclamos mineros. El matrimonio cambia a un hombre, dicen ellos. Yo pateo su tobillo y él me patea de vuelta, convirtiéndose en una tonta riña de pie, hasta que Emmet nos interrumpe.

—Si el comisionado ya confiscó tus reclamos, no te quedará nada que venderle al hombre. Charles Rudd tendrá que tomarlos gratis felizmente. Yo digo que vamos primero al reclamo —él dice.

—Al reclamo será entonces —dice Jasper, como si él estuviera decidiendo la votación.

Emmett escucha mi rabieta.

—¿Riley? ¿Tienes alguna opinión hermano?

—Ja, la tengo.

Edward me golpea con los puños en la nuca.

—Escúpelo chico. Tú no estás aquí para ser bonito.

Yo empujo su hombro, no fuerte ni nada, y él me da su media sonrisa torcida.

—Nosotros deberíamos ir a ver a Jenks. Su chico está de vuelta desde Holanda, tú sabes, el que estaba estudiando leyes. El sabrá todo el rumor en el pueblo y que el comisionado está diciendo. ¿Incluso nosotros sabremos si el agricultor de agua está consciente que hay soldados británicos aquí?

Mi opinión es recibida por un largo silencio. Como es usual, nadie quiere oír al chico que nunca fue a la escuela. Bajo mi sombrero sobre mis ojos y me acomodo para volver a dormitar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para girarnos, Em? Jenks está en la otra dirección. —Edward me golpea a escondidas mientras habla, más fuerte que yo a él.

—No, giraremos aquí donde el camino se amplia.

—Bien pensado, Riley. —Edward choca su hombro contra el mío. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su camisa. Se siente bien tener de vuelta la atención de mi hermano, incluso si no dura mucho.

Yo inhalo profundo la frescura de Edward, y cierro mis ojos, escuchando la familiar discusión acerca de las mujeres.

.

Jason Jenks, secretario —o algo— del comisionado de Guiqualand West, vive en una enmarañada granja, pobremente construida, que engañaría a cualquiera que pasee por el área, pensando que el hombre y su hijo no tienen ambición, ni influencia ni ninguna influencia en cualquier escena política.

La familia Jenks son como las arañas. Ellos fabrican su telaraña sin que nadie lo note y se sientan tranquilamente en la esquina, esperando a que tú te enredes en sus negocios. Entonces ellos vienen y te dejan fuera, pero por un precio.

Somos conducidos al salón, una habitación llena de trofeos: una piel de león y una de leopardo en el piso, una cabeza de rinoceronte disecada en la pared, baratijas de marfil por todos lados, fotografías de familia con varias personas importantes, mapas, libros, rifles; ¿es eso un cráneo humano en la mesa ratona? Edward apunta indicándome, obviamente haciendo la misma pregunta con sus cejas. Mis ojos se agrandan mirándolo de vuelta. Yo he conocido la familia desde hace tiempo y casi puedo creer que el Sr. Jenks usaría una calavera como cenicero.

Él nos encuentra a todos extrañamente de pie en la habitación de techo bajo.

—¡Cullens! —grita, como si estuviera sorprendido de vernos. Yo garantizo que no lo está.

Él comienza a saludarnos, dándonos la mano a cada uno, desde el mayor al menor. Cuando él llega a mí, me tira a un abrazo.

—Riley, mi chico. ¿Cómo has estado? Víctor está de regreso. Él ha estado ansioso por verte. Él estará pronto aquí, he enviado a alguien por él.

—Gracias, señor —murmuro contra su hombro, deseando que me suelte, pero respetándolo demasiado para alejarme. Él es un hombre afectuoso, entrega su cariño fácilmente, pero te herirá igual de rápido si necesita hacerlo.

—Bien, tomen asiento, tomen asiento —dice, finalmente liberándome y gesticulando hacia la confusa colección de adornos en la sala.

Me encuentro a mí mismo encaramado a algo que parece más un tambor que un piso. Aunque es bajo, mi cabeza queda mucho más alta que el Sr. Jenks, sentándose al lado en su sillón de cuero.

—Oí que tienen una historia que contarme. —Frota sus manos en anticipación—. ¿Quién va a comenzar?

Todos miramos a Emmet, porque esta se siente como su historia, aunque comenzó con soldados en el reclamo de diamantes.

—Bien. —Él respira profundamente, haciendo que su enorme pecho se hinche con fortaleza—. Nosotros nos dirigimos a los reclamos hace unos días para encontrarlos invadidos de soldados británicos, como estoy seguro usted sabe.

—Sí, oh sí. ¿Hubo un problema? ¿Ellos hicieron algo incorrecto?

A pesar de sonar ávido, la excitación de Jenks podría significar algo, buenas nuevas o malas nuevas, antiguas nuevas, el no va dar su opinión a la ligera.

—No como tal. O no al comienzo —continúa Emmett cuidadosamente—. Riley y yo dejamos a Jasper y Edward lidiar con la situación y condujimos hacia el pueblo, donde todos nos reuniríamos mas tarde.

—Aha. Y ustedes discretamente le pagaron uno a uno a los trabajadores dentro de la tienda, para así no alertar a los Británicos. Genio, mi chico, genio.

Emmett parece sorprendido, yo considero que ser llamado niño es como ser elogiado por la precaución en el doble engaño. Yo oculto mi sonrisa mirando intensamente mis rodillas. Por cierto, Jenks sabía en lo que estábamos.

—Sí, nosotros no tenemos asuntos con la corona, a nosotros solo nos gusta hacer las cosas a nuestra forma. Estoy seguro que usted aprecia eso, Señor Jenks. —Jasper interviene en la conversación arrogantemente.

Miro a Edward. Nosotros siempre somos los tranquilos, fijándose en todo. Él me guiña un ojo. Si él está así de relajado, yo no voy a preocuparme.

—Me gusta la forma en que piensan, Cullen. Carlisle es un buen hombre —él dice, alcanzándome para revolver mi cabello.

No puedo evitar sino encogerme lejos de su carnosa mano, incluso aunque se siente agradable ser singularizado por una vez. Él se ríe.

Emmet me sonríe, antes de retomar la historia.

—De cualquier forma, nosotros habíamos terminado todas nuestras transacciones en la tienda, cuando cierto capitán vino hacia nosotros para acosarnos. Él apuntó a ser desagradable, así que después que él siguió adelante, todos nos volvimos a reunir, nosotros permanecimos en el pueblo para vigilarlo, ver si él tenía otros temas. Él parecía muy amistoso con los mayores dueños de las minas. Jasper y Edward habían llegado a un acuerdo de vender sus reclamos a la mayor oferta, y nosotros no queríamos que esa decisión fuera minada por falsas incriminaciones. ¿Lo entiende?

Jenks se ríe de nuevo.

—Lo hago, mi chico, lo entiendo completamente. ¿Así que ustedes observaron y esperaron, esperando atraparlos en algún terrible crimen y poder enviarlos a casa de nuevo?

—Bien, no. —La columna de Emmett se pone rígida—. Eso no es lo que pensamos ocurriría, pero de hecho fue lo que pasó.

Jenks se inclina, alejándose de su silla, el cuero crujiendo debajo de él.

—¿Qué viste?

Em aclara su garganta y mueve su cuerpo con agitación. Él siempre está tan relajado, es extraño verlo de esta forma, enojado e inquieto.

—Un grupo de oficiales estaba bebiendo, al comienzo con sus huéspedes, pero ellos continuaron solos. El capitán se puso de pie para dejar la taberna, y el resto de sus hombres lo siguieron como ovejas. Ellos no sabían que nosotros los seguíamos, porque ellos estaban atentos a su presa.

La última palabra emerge como un rugido, y Em ya no puede contenerse en su silla. Se pone de pie de un salto y comienza a pasearse entre las dos pieles de gato, su mano empujando la parte superior de su cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de mantener sus pensamientos dentro de ella.

Jenks se sienta apoyándose en su silla y estira un tobillo sobre la otra rodilla. Su sonrisa parece inapropiada ante la cara de desazón de mi hermano. Incluso Edward se mueve en su asiento.

Emmett toma otra profunda respiración y gira su rostro hacia Jenks.

—Si nos hubiéramos retrasado solo unos pocos minutos más, el Rey hubiera estado frente al pelotón de ejecución por violación y asesinato. Tal cual, él solo sufrió una paliza. Pero ahí está el dilema, señor Jenks. Sus víctimas están bajo nuestra protección, y nosotros estamos temerosos de las represalias. Tenemos mujeres y niños que proteger, y Jasper y Edward aún quieren sacar provecho a sus reclamos de diamantes. A nosotros nos gustaría su consejo de qué hacer.

Él se desploma en su sillón, agotado y desgreñado.

Todos nos giramos para mirar a Jenks, quien parece despreocupado, incluso feliz, con el desenlace de la historia.

—¿Tienen hijos? Esto es nuevo para mí. ¿Quiénes son los afortunados padres? Tenemos que Brindar.

Él aplaude con sus manos y un pequeño niño se escabulle en la habitación, deslizándose tímidamente hacia Jenks. Ellos hablan silenciosamente, y el pequeño corre hacia la puerta tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas lo llevan.

—¿Bien? ¿Cuáles lomos han dado fruto? —El viejo hombre ríe ruidosamente con su propia broma.

Jasper aclara su garganta.

—Ese debo ser yo. Tengo una hija. Una bebé.

Una mujer toca a la puerta con sus dedos, y entra con una pesada bandeja de vasos y whiskey. Ella sirve y el niño nos pasa los vasos de tibio escocés a cada uno. Edward encuentra una moneda detrás de la oreja del niño y cierra el puño del pequeño alrededor. Ambos ríen.

Nosotros seguimos el ejemplo de Jenks y levantamos nuestros vasos.

—Por Jasper —él dice, y nosotros lo imitamos.

—¿Quién es el otro suertudo?

Nosotros nos miramos uno al otro, confundidos.

—¿Qué otro suertudo? ¿Qué me perdí?

Mi cabeza gira hacia la puerta en ese momento para ver a Víctor, el hijo menor de Jenks, entrando en la atestada habitación. Él ha cambiado, supongo que todos hemos cambiado, y no sé por qué estoy sorprendido. Él no es mucho más alto que yo, pero está más lleno y su piel y cabello lucen de alguna forma más claros, como si de alguna forma el pálido sol europeo lo ha blanqueado. La mezcla de ancestros alemanes y aborígenes en sus huesos ha girado hacia Holanda con su ropa cara y barbilla rasurada.

Él besa a su padre en cada mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia mis hermanos, dándoles la mano. Nosotros no nos hemos visto desde hace cuatro años.

Al final él viene hacia mí. Yo le doy la mano, y él la aprieta suavemente, su otro brazo descansando en mi hombro, como si quisiera atraerme en un abrazo y medio quiere alejarme. Estoy un poco avergonzado por la dura mirada que me da, arriba y abajo y sin parpadear a los ojos.

—Ya eres todo un adulto, Riley. Luces como un hombre —dice, su cálido aliento sobre mi cara.

—Has estado fuera un largo tiempo, Víctor. ¿Qué esperabas?

Él sonríe y deja caer sus manos, pero no antes de apretarme lo suficientemente fuerte para que me duela.

—Entonces, ¿se quedan a cenar, Cullens? —pregunta Jenks.

Emmett habla por todos cuando accede tranquilamente.

.

Vino, Oporto y brandy más tarde, estamos satisfechos y regocijados.

—De la forma en que lo veo —Jenks articula mal mientras mueve un tenedor con carne en el aire como una batuta—, esos malditos soldados de cualquier forma, no tienen derecho a estar aquí. Este aún es territorio Griqua (tribu sudafricana), y cualquiera estaría complacido de patear sus traseros de vuelta al fuerte; no, incluso más allá, justo en el seno del frío Atlántico. Déjalos chupar su teta, ve cuánto les gusta.

Víctor se estremece a mi lado. Se acerca para susurrar en mi oído, su mano detrás de mi hombro.

—Si yo no volviera a ver de nuevo el océano, moriría como un hombre feliz. Incluso si me veo obligado a regresar a Europa, iría por tierra.

Yo río. Nunca he visto el mar

—¿Qué hay de malo con él?

—¡Por Dios, el mareo! El vaivén que nunca termina, con o sin ritmo. ¡Y el hedor! Cuando estas atrapado a bordo de un barco por interminables semanas con la peor gente y nada que hacer, es como estar atrapado en un café por siempre. Miserable.

Él deja su brazo detrás de mi silla mientras se gira para contestar una pregunta de Jasper acerca de ley.

—No, no, no, ellos no tienen una pierna en la cual pararse. Ellos no pueden arrestarte porque ellos no están aquí en calidad de oficial. Ellos pueden poner una queja al comisionado, pero mientras él no está aquí, y no se espera que vuelva por algún tiempo, si es que, así que no, nada de qué preocuparse. Apuesto a que ellos están temblando en sus lamentables botas, deseando nunca haber venido aquí. Los dueños de las minas esperaron a que el comisionado se fuera antes de que le pidieran unos pocos favores al batallón de aquí. Ellos estarán horriblemente avergonzados si ustedes cuentan esta historia.

Víctor se las arregla para darle un tirón a mi silla más cerca de la suya mientras él habla, sacudiéndome junto con ella. Él se ha subido las mangas, exponiendo sus delgados brazos, los cuales son sorprendentemente fuertes. Yo puedo oler su sudor, pero es una esencia limpia.

Edward me levanta una de sus locas cejas. No sé por qué, pero me hace reír.

—Yo no expondré a la señorita Hale ni a la señora Platt de esa forma —Emmett está declarando, mientras Jasper rueda los ojos y mueve la cabeza.

—Pero si nosotros solo… —Jasper comienza, pero Emmett lo corta con un puño sobre la mesa.

—¡No! —él brama—. Nos quedamos en silencio, el batallón se va, nosotros vendemos los reclamos de la mina, fin de la historia.

Jenks se apoya sobre la mesa, apuntando su tenedor al pecho de Em.

—Ese no es el fin de la historia, mi chico, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay acerca de las mujeres? ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes con ellas?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, ni siquiera mirándonos unos a otros.

—¡Ustedes tendrán que casarse con ellas! Espera, tú ya estas comprometido, ¿cierto, Edward?

Mi hermano asiente, una sonrisa que no puede quitar de su rostro.

—Oh, sí, esa es una mirada de joven enamorado, si alguna vez vi una —dice Jenks, asintiendo felizmente—. ¿Y tú? —El tenedor casi pincha al ojo de Jasper, mientras Jenks gira su atención a él—. Tú tienes un bebe, tú debes estar casado también. Carlisle nunca permitiría que no lo estés. —Él gira su atención a su hijo y pregunta—: ¿Tenía sentido? ¿Estoy tan borracho que no puedo hablar?

Todos reímos y protestamos y estamos de acuerdo, y otra ronda de tragos es servida. Yo ya no puedo sentir mis pies. Sé que ellos están al final de mis piernas, pero es como si estuvieran hechos de plomo o algo así.

—La señora Platt ya está pedida —dice Emmett, levantando su vaso de brandy hacia la luz y mirando al liquido ámbar girando alrededor.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Es tuya? ¿Es encantadora? —pregunta Jenks.

Em sonríe nostálgicamente.

—No, por mí no. Carlisle.

Jasper está tan sorprendido por esta noticia como Jenks y Víctor, pero Edward me guiña un ojo. Ambos supimos en el minuto en que Carlisle puso sus manos sobre ella cuando estaba enferma en nuestra cocina —no como un doctor, sino como un hombre toca a su esposa—; había un tipo de reverencia ahí.

—Eso deja solo una joven, entonces, y Riley y Emmett deben pelear por ella —Jenks dice hipando—, pero mejor la tienes tú. —Él apunta a Emmett—, porque Riley sería un terrible esposo. —Él ríe de su propia broma como un mandril.

Yo me pongo rígido como una piedra. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Ella es solo una pequeña niña, Jason. Nadie se casará con ella aún —Emmett dice tácitamente.

Edward asiente.

—Ella necesita un padre, más que un esposo. Ella es ambas, mimada y privada. Además ella ha pasado por una penosa experiencia. Nadie necesita o quiere una esposa que este asustada de lo que su marido le hará.

—¿Eres tú mi hermano Edward, o en vez trajimos a Bella con nosotros? —Jasper lo molesta. Ed golpea su brazo.

—De cualquier forma, es mejor que tú te cases con ella, Emmett. Tú no puedes enviarla de vuelta con su padre —dice Víctor.

—Riley es más cercano a su edad —dice Em—, ella estaría mejor con él.

Hay un coro de protestas a la declaración de mi hermano, pero ninguna viene de mí. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

Hay un fuerte peso en mi pecho y yo necesito salir. El aire apesta en esta habitación.

Me disculpo y me dirijo a través del corredor con ventanas para encontrar una puerta hacia el jardín. Los perros de la casa me siguen y olfatean alrededor mientras yo me siento en un muro bajo en el lado más alejado, donde puedo mirar entre los arbustos.

Mis pensamientos están en blanco y confusos, como frecuentemente son en las noches. No puedo encontrar palabras para describirlos, así que ellos me desconciertan dentro de mi cabeza como fantasmas, preocupantes, pero mal definidos.

Alguien viene, sale de la misma puerta que yo. No me giro, pero puedo oír las pisadas caminando hacia mí.

Es Víctor.

Él se para detrás de mí y pone una mano en cada hombro, presionando los músculos con sus fuertes dedos.

Por un momento no hablamos.

Eventualmente él interrumpe el sonido de los grillos y los pájaros de la noche con mi nombre.

—Riley.

Uno de los pensamientos inexplicables se vuelve realidad cuando él habla. Cuando llegué donde los Cullen, como un niño pequeño, mi nombre era todo lo que yo poseía. Quizás aún lo sea.

Víctor detiene lo que está haciendo y viene a sentarse a mi lado en el muro, su hombro y tibio brazo contra el mío.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Carlisle nos atrapó jugando como no debíamos hacerlo, y te llevó para darte una paliza?

—Ja. —Yo no lo había recordado, pero tan pronto como él lo dice, el día vuelve a mí con claridad. Carlisle estaba realmente enojado y yo estaba tan avergonzado.

—Yo te seguí. Lo observé golpeándote con su cinturón. Yo nunca te dije, pero pienso en ello todo el tiempo.

Yo no sé qué decir sobre eso. Es humillante, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Carlisle se disculpó conmigo después. Eso es lo que más recuerdo. Él dijo que estaba equivocado. Él es un buen padre, Víctor. —Repentinamente es importante para mí que Víctor no juzgue al único hombre realmente bueno que he conocido.

—En primer lugar, ¿alguna vez piensas acerca de lo que estábamos haciendo, qué lo enfadó tanto?

—No.

Ambos podemos oír la mentira en mi rápida respuesta.

Estamos en silencio por un momento. Los ruidos de la noche son como un concierto que toma toda la atención disponible de dos jóvenes hombres sentado en un muro.

Eventualmente estoy obligado a romper el silencio entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo sonaban las noches en Holanda?

Yo puedo sentir la sonrisa de Víctor a mi lado.

—No así. Nada es como esto. Hay tantas personas, Riley. La noche suena como gente. Yo estoy desesperadamente agradecido de estar en casa.

Él pone su cabeza en mi hombro. Está cómodo ahí. Yo, de cierto modo, acaricio su cabello con mi mejilla por un momento.

—También estoy contento de que hayas vuelto —digo.

—Tú fuiste tan valiente. Cuando él te golpeó tú solo te paraste ahí y lo recibiste. Tú no lloraste o me culpaste, era mi juego, tú deberías haberme culpado, pero yo fui demasiado cobarde para venir y detenerlo. Tú lo recibiste todo. Yo pienso acerca de eso, Riley.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Yo no te detuve y no detuve a Carlisle. No hay nada de valiente en eso. Cuéntame acerca de Europa. De eso es lo que quiero hablar.

—Está bien. —Él se sienta derecho y se aleja un poco de mí—. En Holanda yo fui a fiestas donde los hombres se vestían como damas y se comportaban como mujeres de la noche. Yo hice eso. Me llame a mi mismo Victoria y me puse ropa interior de mujer y un vestido y dejé que los hombres me tocaran.

Dios mío.

—¿Por qué?

El ríe.

—¿Por qué? Porque era excitante y otros como yo estaban haciéndolo. Y fue el único lugar en donde me encontré a gusto, si soy honesto. Si yo quería ser tomado en serio me tenía que comportar atrozmente. Así es como funcionaba. Sé cuán irónico suena, pero grupos de gente estaban jugando a esos juegos, y yo tuve que inventar nuevas reglas o nunca lo habría hecho. ¿Puedes entender eso?

Muevo mi cabeza, pero no quiero decir no. Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto.

—¿Solo los hombres te tocaron o tú también los tocaste a ellos?

—Si, también los toque. Yo hice otras cosas, Riley, oí relatos y comí y bebí y discutí y escribí diarios, tuve cenas, fui al teatro, conciertos, leí en la biblioteca… hay demasiadas galas y perifollos, y los hombres ahí piensan que ellos son tan importantes. Ellos parecen creer que nada de lo que ellos hacen está mal, o contra Dios. Pero yo me siento aquí, bajo estas estrellas a tu lado, y los recuerdo a todos ellos siendo tan pequeños, o sin importancia para nadie, salvo el círculo en que ellos se mueven.

Sus palabras se ciernen sobre mí como una tibia brisa. No puedo imaginar ninguna de esas cosas, así que permanezco en silencio. Después de un momento, Víctor pone su mano de vuelta en mi hombro.

—Esto es lo que necesito de ti —él dice, bajo y cálido—, tu silencio. Tu tranquilidad. Tu solo observar y pensar y ser. Esto es lo que yo siempre he querido de ti.

El peso en mi pecho se desintegra y le eleva a mi garganta. Esto es algo, ser necesitado. Trato de digerirlo.

—¿Por qué ellos piensan que yo seré un mal esposo, Víctor? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? —Nos movemos sobre la muralla para quedar cara a cara, a horcajadas, juntos. Víctor pone sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y las junta. Él me mira intensamente.

—Tú estás bien, amoroso, honorable y valiente hombre. Tú has sido un gran hijo para Carlisle, y el mejor de los hermanos, especialmente para Edward. Pero tú lo amas, Riley, y no de la forma en la que Dios pretende que ames a un hermano. Todos lo vemos. Es lo que tenía a Carlisle tan preocupado acerca de ti todos estos años. A su favor, él nunca te ha hecho sentir incómodo acerca de eso, pero Edward. Bien, él nunca ha estado inclinado de esa forma. Él suena muy feliz de estar casado.

Si Víctor no me estuviera sosteniendo, yo sufriría un colapso y me volvería una bola de cálida vergüenza. Como él está, mi cabeza cae tan bajo como puede para ocultar mi cara de su escrutinio.

—No —dice dándome una pequeña sacudida—. No te ocultes. Yo he estado celoso de Edward desde que te conozco, y ahora que he sido lo suficientemente valiente para confrontarte con la verdad, quiero que lo enfrentes conmigo. Tú no puedes tenerlo, tú nunca tendrás su amor de la forma en que quieres. Pero escucha esto, Riley. Mírame, para que oigas esto de mí.

Aprieto fuertemente mis ojos, pero levanto mi cabeza y los abro, porque si hay algo que sé acerca de mí mismo es que hago lo que me piden.

La expresión de Víctor es tan ferviente.

—Tú puedes tenerme, Riley. Abriremos una oficina juntos, tú puedes venir y trabajar para mí. O la granja, Dios sabe que esta granja necesita un capataz. Tú puedes manejar la granja y yo abriré una oficina en el pueblo y nosotros no le pondremos una etiqueta a esto, pero tú puedes venir a vivir conmigo. Aquí. Y yo no seré Edward, pero seré todo lo demás que tú necesites. Créeme, yo sé cómo, yo seré todo lo que tú necesites. Siempre.

—Pero es incorrecto, Víctor. Estas cosas que queremos, son incorrectas. Nosotros no deberíamos…

—No, no es incorrecto. No lo es. Déjame mostrarte.

Él se apoya en mí, acercándome más. Yo aún estoy preguntándome qué diablos está pasando cuando sus secos labios se frotan sobre los míos. Después su boca esta en mí y mis palabras vuelven a desvanecerse.

La boca de Víctor es una revelación. Él es suave y seguro, cuya combinación me deja sintiendo adorado, como una cría de león siendo lamido por su madre. Mientras mi alma está viajando en este espacio blanco de asombro y felicidad, sus dientes están alrededor de mi labio, tirando de él; su lengua acaricia la mía, suave y duro y tan seguro un momento, entonces gentil y dubitativo al siguiente; su saliva sabe como el agua de mi hogar, mi más profundo hogar. Él nunca se queda tranquilo, labios moviéndose sobre mí, algún tipo de llamado animalista de reconocimiento. ¡Aquí! Aquí es donde se supone que yo tengo que estar.

No sé cuánto tiempo esto continúa, pero cuando nos apartamos, ambos estamos jadeando por aire. Nuestras frentes se presionan, y yo me doy cuenta que he estado agarrando su cuello.

—¿Me deseas, Riley? Dime que me deseas. Será tan fácil.

—Pero Carlisle…

—No, no Carlisle. Ahora eres adulto, tú tomas tus propias decisiones. Carlisle te ama, pero él no puede vivir tu vida. Tú tienes que elegir esto. Nosotros no haremos gala de ello. Todos pueden pensar que somos amigos, socios. Él no tiene que saberlo. Él pretenderá no saberlo. Dime que me deseas.

—Te deseo. —Hago lo que me dicen, estoy haciendo lo que me dicen, pero el deseo corre a través de mi cuerpo como fuego. Yo estoy inflamado de deseo—. Te deseo, Víctor, lo hago.

.

Despertamos sedientos. Donde nuestra piel desnuda ha estado presionada junta, nosotros estamos bañados en sudor. Víctor tiene una jarra de agua en su dormitorio, cubierta con un fino junquillo tejido. Ambos bebemos de la jarra, él me deja beber primero, y cuando él está listo la tomo de vuelta otra vez.

Yacemos ahí, y observamos ríos de luz brillando a través de la gran ventana. Yo no miro a su cuerpo. Estaba oscuro cuando presioné su piel contra la mía, cuando él me besó por todas partes, cuando frotamos nuestras excitaciones la una contra la otra.

—Por favor no te arrepientas de esto —él dice.

—No, te prometo que no.

—¿Verdad? —Se gira para mirarme, y no puedo evadir su escrutinio.

—No lo hago. Pero desearía…

—¿Qué?

Suspiro, exhalo una gran porción de aire que ha estado instalada en mi pecho desde hace mucho.

—Aún te deseo, Víctor. Aún quiero la vida que me mostraste toda la noche. Pero deseo que pudiera ser celebrada, de la misma forma que el amor de Edward es celebrado. Yo deseo que pudiéramos tener la bendición de Dios, y una fiesta, y que Carlisle me mirara con el mismo orgullo con el cual mira a sus hijos legítimos. Es estúpido, pero si yo pudiera tener todo, eso es lo que pediría.

Permanecemos en silencio después de eso.

Me gusta que podamos estar tranquilos juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

Historia original de Gingerandgreen

Capítulo traducido por Elena Bellamy (FFAD)

Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Ferrell (FFAD)

 **Rosalie**

La luna apareció hace mucho y el sol no tiene prisa en aparecer, y todos en la casa están durmiendo.

Excepto yo.

Hay un peso de oscuridad presionándose tan fuerte en mi pecho, que es difícil respirar. Peleo con esta sensación desagradable cada noche. Es como si un animal, que no puedo ver ni tocar, se sentara en mi pecho, succionándome la vida con sus dientes afilados.

No puedo dormir. Mientras más pienso en dormir, es más difícil sucumbir.

Deseo a Esme, pero no la molestaré. No soy una niña asustada necesitando una niñera en la noche.

Además, cuando fui a ella anoche, estaba algo ocupada.

Es repugnante, un hombre tan viejo, haciéndole cosas en su dormitorio.

Deseo a mi Emmett. Cuando vuelva a casa me cuidará. No me dejará sola en la oscuridad con mis pesadillas.

Podemos casarnos, como Bella y Edward, o Jasper y Alice. Luego podemos compartir una cama y me sujetará en sus manos grandes y gentiles, y podré dormir.

Esa esperanza es todo por lo que vivo.

Si no me quiere, y puede que no me quiera, ya que las personas no me quieren mucho, tengo un plan. Encontré la pistola de una dama en el estudio del Sr. Cullen cuando estaba ayudando a Alice y Bella a limpiar —no sé por qué tengo que limpiar, cuando Alice es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola— y la guardé en mi delantal. También tengo tres balas. Una para Royce, una por si acaso y una para mí. Es suficiente.

Tengo que creer que es suficiente.

Empaqué en una maleta y la guardé en el establo. Tomaré el viejo rocín, porque no quiero robarme nada valioso. Tiene un mal temperamento, pero es adecuada para mí.

He estado estudiando el mapa del Sr. Cullen y creo que ya sé cómo volver a la ciudad, donde a nadie se le ocurrirá buscar. Es un riesgo, pero si tomo el camino, seré encontrada, y eso sería peor. Me duele el cuello por haberme mantenido tan tensa y quieta. Puede que lo esté imaginando, pero el cielo se ve un poco más claro y el horizonte es gris. Si me levanto y me lavo ahora, nadie creerá que estoy loca. Luego puedo pasar la mañana limpiando y preparando el dormitorio de Emmett. Regresará hoy. Puedo sentirlo en el aire.

 **~Kimberley Diamond~~**

 **Alice**

"Thula thul', thula baba, thula sana; thul' ubab' uzofika, ekuseni. Thul' ubab' ekuseni; kukhon' inkanyezi, eholel' ubaba, ekhanyisela indlel' eziy' ekhaya. Sobe sikhona xa bonke beshoyo, bethi buyela ubuye le 'khaya. Thula thula thula baba, thula thula thula sana, thula thula thula baba, thula thula thula sana."

[Traducción: Silencio mi niño, silencio mi bebé. Silencio, papi llegará al amanecer, una estrella lo guiará a casa. La estrella iluminará su camino. Las colinas y piedras siguen igual, mi amor. Mi vida ha cambiado, sí, mi vida ha cambiado. Los niños crecen pero no lo sabes, mi amor; los niños crecen pero no los ves crecer.]

 **~~Kimberley Diamond~~**

Lizziebeth se acurruca en mi hombro y finalmente se queda dormida. Quizás, como yo, puede sentir la cercanía de su papi. Estará aquí antes del amanecer y estoy segura que estará cansado y hambriento.

La pequeña se queda en su cuna sin quejarse, siempre y cuando siga cantando. Puede escuchar mi voz en sus sueños mientras enciendo el fuego en la estufa y pongo a hervir agua para el té y para limpiar. El pan de maíz va al horno y la mantequilla sale de la bodega para suavizarse. Un largo rollo de salchicha va al sartén y chisporrotea mientras que corto tomates, cebollas y pepino para hacer una ensalada. Agrego sal, vinagre y pimienta blanca a los vegetales para que estén crujientes y jugosos para cuando mi esposo regrese.

"Thula thul', thula baba, thula sana; thul' ubab'…"

—¿Qué estás cantando? Es muy bonito. —Bella se acerca a besar mi mejilla, tomando el tazón de mis manos y dejándolo en la mesa.

—Es una canción para Lizziebeth, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

Cantamos y trabajamos juntas, preparando la grande mesa de la cocina y terminando la comida. Sé que Bella entiende que los hombres vienen en camino, ya que prepara los lugares para todos y prepara ollas de té y café mientras yo cocino. Para cuando escuchamos el vagón en la parte trasera de la casa, mi hermana inglesa está perfecta y sonriente.

Levanta a nuestro bebé de la cuna y salimos al porche trasero, aún cantando en armonía. El Amo Edward y mi Jasper dan la vuelta en la esquina primero, con sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros. Se ven tan parecidos y tan diferentes. Edward es más algo y su color de piel es ligeramente más oscuro que el de Jasper. Su mandíbula recuerda al Amo Carlisle, mientras que Jasper se parece un poco más a su madre. He estudiado su imagen, y tiene su boca. Suave con amabilidad, Jasper es tan maleable como la mantequilla en un día soleado. Lo que sea que sientan los demás, mi esposo lo siente también. Edward es más duro. Es como un árbol con espinas, sólido y firme. Sin importar la tormenta que la vida le mande, permanece de pie. Creo que Bella necesita su fuerza. Su amor por ella nunca cambiará. Es un hombre que se enamora inmediatamente y para siempre.

Mi esposo se detiene para tomar a Lizziebeth de los brazos de Bella y la acuna gentilmente antes de rodearme con su brazo. Bella brinca hacia su hombre y él la atrapa contra su pecho sin tropezar. Los labios de Jasper besan mi frente, mientras que Edward gira a su esposa y le susurra en el oído, haciéndola reír.

—No necesito regalos, solo te necesito a ti —dice, haciendo que el Amo Edward ponga los ojos en blanco.

Al fin la baja y la jala de la muñeca.

—Entonces vamos, haré mi deber como tu esposo. —Se da la vuelta antes de desaparecer en la casa y grita—. ¡Sálvame algo de desayuno, Alice, lo necesitaré!

Se ha olvidado de cambiar su lenguaje por mí, pero estoy muy orgullosa de comprenderlo. Le digo a Jasper:

—Hablo español.

Él se ríe.

—¿Qué, me voy por tres o cuatro días y aprendes todo un lenguaje?

Al principio me duele que se ría de mí. Pero entonces revisa que estemos solos antes de acunar mi barbilla y presionar su cálida boca a la mía y sé lo mucho que me adora.

Demasiado pronto, la bebé empieza a quejarse y el Amo Emmett aparece, viéndose cansado y distraído. Jasper se aleja y acomoda a Lizziebeth en su hombro, sonriéndole a su hermano con tristeza.

Nos movemos para entrar, pero no puedo ver al Amo Riley. Jasper me nota buscándolo, aunque no siento su presencia para nada.

—Riley no está con nosotros, querida. Se quedó a ayudar en la granja de los Jenks. Volverá en un par de días —me informa.

Cuando todos estamos finalmente reunidos en la mesa del desayuno y el Amo Carlisle está diciendo su oración, Lizziebeth comienza a inquietarse de nuevo. La acomodo contra mi pecho y ella se aferra hambrienta, soltando pequeños gruñidos. Suena como un cerdo hormiguero. Todos están sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, excepto la señorita Rosalie y Bella.

Bella está mirando el anillo en su mano izquierda, dándole vueltas en su dedo. Es muy bonito. Creo que debe ser uno de los diamantes de la mina, escuché al Amo Edward planeando cortarlo para ella hace tiempo. Se ve tan feliz en su tierra de ensueño.

La señorita Rosalie está demasiado triste. Ella también mira el anillo de Bella, pero con un anhelo tan feroz que tensó su rostro. Me preocupo por ella. No creo que sepa lo que es ser amada.

 **~~Kimberley Diamond~~**

 **Rosalie**

En mi hogar —el que no volveré a ver, afortunadamente— siempre se les servía primero a las mujeres. No tenía idea de que esta no era una práctica universal hasta que vine a quedarme en esta casa.

El Sr. Cullen me lo explicó. Dice que han sido consentidos por Alice. En su cultura, se les sirve a los hombres o toman su comida del plato comunal; luego las mujeres alimentan a sus hijos antes de tomar comidas para ellas. Yo, personalmente, no entiendo por qué los Cullen permiten que Alice dicte sus comportamientos, pero nunca lo digo. Solo espero pacientemente por la comida que no me tiene hambrienta. Realmente no importaría si me sirvieran las sobras.

Muevo salchichas y vegetales en mi plato para aparentar que estoy demasiado ocupada comiendo como para hablar. Bella tampoco está comiendo, creo que está muy emocionada. Sigue mirando su regalo, un hermoso anillo con un diamante encima de rico oro amarillo. El Sr. Edward aparentemente lo estuvo esperando de su amigo joyero. Se casaron tan rápido cuando se conocieron, que ni siquiera tenía un anillo preparado.

Alice tiene un diamante de Jasper, pero lo usa en una cadena alrededor de su cuello. No sé por qué. No puedo preguntarle exactamente, porque no me entiende muy bien.

Me pregunto si mi Emmett tiene el anillo de la Sra. Cullen. Es el hijo mayor, después de todo.

No ha traído un regalo para mí. Ni siquiera sabe que limpié su cuarto, que lo preparé para él. No ha dejado la cocina.

Sí beso mi frente al saludarme y envolvió su enorme mano alrededor de mi nuca mientras me sujetaba contra su pecho. Fue un breve momento de afecto, pero significó mucho para mí. Pude escuchar su corazón resonando a través de su camisa por unos cuantos latidos, cinco, creo. Los cinco momentos más preciosos de mis diecisiete años de vida.

—Asumo por sus sonrisas, que consiguieron el trato que querían en las reclamaciones, Edward y Jasper —habla el Sr. Cullen, sonriendo tanto como ellos.

—Nos fue mejor de lo que esperábamos, de hecho. ¿Recuerdas esas tierras en las que estábamos interesados, con las tres piscinas y el pequeño koppie? —responde Jasper, mientras pasa su mano ausentemente sobre la pequeña cabeza de Elizabeth.

El Sr. Cullen asiente.

—¿Donde pasan los elefantes durante el invierno? Sí, ¿qué con eso?

El Sr. Edward aplaude con sus grandes manos, y sonríe.

—Tenemos todo ese territorio en el contrato, junto con suficiente dinero para comenzar a construir.

—¿Entonces lo van a hacer? —Los ojos del Sr. Cullen brillan con alegría y anticipación. Lo hace ver muchos años más joven, y me sorprende lo atractivo que se ve en este momento.

Lo miro hasta que él lo nota, lo cual me avergüenza terriblemente. ¿Podía notar lo que estaba pensando?

Esme aprieta su mano.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué van a hacer con un pedazo de tierra salvaje, chicos?

Jasper responde. Está sonriendo mientras habla, sin parecerse al hombre serio que conocí antes.

—Vamos a construir una logia de caza. Ha sido nuestro sueño desde que encontramos nuestra primera gema. Vamos a construir un hotel, bueno, una casa grande, con muchos dormitorios lujosos, y les enseñaremos a los gordos hombres de negocios de Europa y América cómo disparar. Tendremos safaris gentiles para las damas y manejaremos el juego de modo que siempre haya bastante tierra y agua para los animales. Riley y Victor van a ayudar.

—¿La gente en serio vendrá hasta acá?

—Oh, sí, el camino a la Capa ha mejorado mucho, y Victor dice que si el cobras lo suficiente a estas personas, muchos querrán venir e intentar dispararle a un león. No tendrán éxito, pero desean la diversión y la emoción de la caza.

Sus voces se mezclan y me retiro de sus sueños a los míos por un rato. De vez en cuando intento escuchar, pero no puedo mantener mi mente en negocios y las políticas que les permitieron tanta ventaja sobre los demás dueños de la mina. Realmente no me importa quién le dijo qué a quién o por qué lo hicieron.

Sí escucho a Emmett explicar que no quiere dejar a su padre solo en la granja, la cual será suya algún día de todos modos. Y escucho al Sr. Cullen explicar que va a casarse con Esme, y me pregunto si cualquier hijo que tengan se interpondrá en el camino de Emmett.

Veo lo felices y determinados que están todos en la mesa. Se ríen y bromean y brillan. Hacen planes para ellos y sus hijos, hasta los hijos de sus hijos. Cuentan historias de confrontaciones y decepciones que se convirtieron en triunfo; amigos de los que nunca he escuchado, y enemigos que no nombran.

Me mantengo alejada y quieta. Hay una grave vibración en mi cabeza, la cual me hace difícil escuchar. El pesado dolor en mi pecho amenaza con expandirse hasta ahogarme y cuando toso, me dan agua. La bebo lentamente, agradecida por ser notada por Esme y el Sr. Cullen. A veces atrapo a mi Emmett observándome, pero cuando lo miro, desvía su mirada.

Cuando alguien menciona a Royce, me despierto. Alejo el adormecedor estado de dolor como un abrigo después de la lluvia.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto, mi voz más dura de lo que esperaba.

Mi Emmett se inclina sobre la mesa y toma mi mano con la suya.

—No tienes que preocuparte por él, ya no más. Se encargaron de él —contesta, como si su vaga respuesta fuera a tranquilizarme.

—Sí, ¿pero dónde está? —He hablado muy fuerte. Suavizo mi voz—. Por favor, ¿dónde está? Dime dónde está.

El silencio cae sobre todos, una capa de tierra sobre la felicidad de antes.

—¿Por qué quieres saber, cariño? —pregunta Esme en su voz más suave, la que usaba para contentarme a cualquier costo.

Mis ojos se agrandan en shock. Seguramente ella, entre todos, me entiende.

—¡Quiero saber porque quiero castigarlo! Quiero mi venganza, Esme. ¿Tú no?

Ella solo sacude su cabeza y comienza a llorar. Como un niño, sus lágrimas caen sin parar por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Es tan débil, no puedo soportar un segundo más en el mismo cuarto que ella. ¿Cómo se atreve a llorar, cuando tiene todo lo que siempre ha pedido? Más de lo que ha pedido, de hecho.

¡Y yo no tengo nada! He sido humillada lo suficiente. Lanzo mi servilleta y salgo corriendo del cuarto. Quiero cerrar la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí, pero nunca se cierra; esta estúpida casa y toda la gente estúpida en ella, ya no puedo soportarlo.

Me escondo detrás de un armario alemán, pintado en lindos tonos verdes y azules, formas de color dejado de los tiempos en que una mujer lideró a esta estúpida familia. Quiero escuchar si discuten sobre mí, o peor, si me siguen.

Quiero estar sola.

Esme está sollozando y el Sr. Cullen parece estar intentando reconfortarla.

—Debería ir por ella —dice, pero el Sr. Cullen le dice que no lo haga.

—No, déjala ser. Necesita tiempo, Esme. Déjala ser por un rato. —Es un hombre sabio.

Jasper habla:

—Quizás Emmett debería ir por ella. —Y mi corazón salta a mi boca.

Solo para caer a mis pies ante su respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

No puedo con la agonía de ya no ser querida. Es tiempo de que me vaya.

~~Kimberley Diamond~~

Emmett

Rosalie no está en mi recámara, aunque puedo ver que ha estado aquí.

Mi cama ha sido acomodada, pero hay un incómodo borde de sábana y cobertor cerca del pie de la cama, donde me siento para poder pensar. Cuando levanto las sábanas para arreglarlas, su esencia, femenina y parecida a la levadura, como un fino pan blanco y lavanda, me asalta.

Hay una lata en mi vestidor, completamente llena de agua y flores silvestres. Junto a esto, mi kit de aseo ha sido acomodado en una formación simétrica, con mi cepillo, peine, rastrillos, tijeras, suavizador y jabón colocados cuidadosamente, a media pulgada de cada uno, en un patrón. Pensar en que Rosalie acomode mis cosas como una niña con una casa de muñecas me hace sonreír. Me parece dulce.

Mi diario y Biblia están donde las dejé, gracias al cielo, pero mi kit de escritura y algunos papeles que había dejado alrededor han sido acomodados encima de mi escritorio. Una linda bufanda está sobre uno de los ganchos de mi perchero. El suelo está limpio, pero no puedo evitar especular que el polvo ha sido apilado bajo la alfombra persa.

Algo anda mal.

He estado sintiendo esto desde que desperté esta mañana. Los chicos se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde, celebrando su venta exitosa y el justo castigo de ese bastardo King, así que no estuvieron muy contentos cuando los saqué de la cama, directo al camino.

Me sentía algo extraño. Necesitado. Pero volver a casa no fue un alivio, y ahora me siento peor.

Dejo el cuarto, cerrando la puerta quietamente detrás de mí y camino por la casa buscando a Rosalie.

No está adentro, eso es claro. Tomo mi rifle y cuchillo y me dirijo afuera.

En el exterior, el sol cae sobre la tierra con fiereza, creando espejismos a mi alrededor. No conozco lo bastante bien a la chica para saber a dónde iría en un berrinche, pero parece ser la clase de señorita que tiene más afinidad con los animales que con las personas, así que voy a los establos primero.

Incluso los insectos guardan silencio a esta hora del día, y el ganado se justa en las sombras, agitando sus colas al infinito insulto de moscas. La puerta a los establos está abierta para permitir que entre la poca brisa que hay. El olor a estiércol es fuerte.

—¿Rosalie? —Intento gritar, pero sé que no está aquí. En cambio, mi caballo viene a saludarme, olfateándome amablemente en esperanza de un bocadillo.

Soy un granjero y es tan natural como respirar el contar cabezas cuando estoy en el campo, así que sé casi de inmediato que Phyllis, la vieja rocín de mi padre, no está.

Rosalie no la habría tomado sin preguntar, ¿o sí? Quizás Carlisle le dio un permiso vago y Rosalie sintió que podía hacerlo cuando la idea le gustó.

Pero Phyllis no estará bien en este calor, así que no puede estar muy lejos. ¿O sí?

Algo urgente me indica que la siga, así que ensillo a Betsy y la saco del campo, buscando señales de dónde haya pasado Rosalie. Su camino es notable, incluso en el polvo eco. No ha ido hacia el camino, pero ha seguido el camino al viejo abrevadero donde acampamos cuando nos establecimos aquí hace años.

Ya nadie pasa por ahí, así que el pasto está crecido y cubre el camino. No molesta mucho a Betsy, pero a Phyllis no le gustará. Espero que la chica sepa vigilar el camino por las serpientes.

Mientras más profundo entramos, lentamente, mi intranquilidad aumenta. Creo que Rosalie debe estar en problemas, pero no puedo acelerar, por más ansioso que esté; las condiciones del camino son demasiado peligrosas. Mi única consolación es que Phyllis es una vieja yegua y muy particular. No escapará.

Media hora de camino después, soy forzado a comerme mis palabras, ya que la primera señal de Rosalie es un grito de terror, seguido por los sonidos de un caballo escapando. Están cerca. Me bajo de la espalda de Betsy, mi corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido, justo a tiempo para atrapar al rocín mientras se dirige a nosotros.

—Vamos, tranquila, sshh… —Hago ruidos estúpidos para calmarla, aunque yo mismo estoy aterrado. No hay señal de Rose, pero no puede estar lejos.

Rápidamente ato juntos a los caballos y paso las riendas sobre la rama de un árbol. Tomo mi rifle y lo cargo mientras me muevo, usando mis ojos para escanear el suelo y árboles mientras que hago todo lo demás por instinto.

Doy vuelta en un árbol y ahí está mi pequeña chica en un claro, apuntando con una pistola a un leopardo curioso. Su mano tiembla tanto, que la pistola está apuntada a la hermosa criatura la mitad del tiempo. Su pecho se agita con terror y si no estuviera temblando tanto, estaría congelada.

El leopardo parece no saber qué hacer con la chica. Sus orejas se mueven y agita su cola, así que alzo mi rifle a mi hombro y apunto. Tan pronto como comienza a agacharse, disparo y Rosalie grita. El disparo llega al pecho del leopardo justo mientras se prepara para saltar, y colapsa en la tierra con un aullido. Apunto y disparo de nuevo, para estar seguro, y la vida se va del animal antes de que Rosalie deje de gritar.

La tonta niña tiene sus manos presionadas sobre sus oídos, una de ellas sujetando la pistola, su dedo aún temblando sobre el gatillo. La alcanzo con un largo paso, me arrodillo rente a ella y retiro sus manos con rudeza.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Bien, Rosalie, estás a salvo! ¡Detente! —No puedo evitar gritarle, estoy tan molesto.

Gradualmente se concentra en mi rostro, se calla y solloza.

—¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, estás aquí afuera y sola? ¿Tienes un deseo de muerte? ¿Eso es?

No contesta. Baja su mirada a su regazo, donde la pistola —la pistola de mi madre— aún yace.

Una helada comprensión deja mi cuello frio.

—Es verdad, ¿no? ¿Qué planeabas hacer con esto? —Le arrebato la pistola y reviso la cámara. Hay tres balas ahí.

Permanece sombría y quiero sacudirla, pero no creo que eso ayude mi caso.

—Rosalie, ¿estás intentando matarte? —Mi garganta casi se atora en las palabras, pero ahora no es momento de ser sutiles.

—Aún no —susurra a su regazo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué vino a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer primero?

Puedo ver una lágrima cayendo de su barbilla, pero simplemente sacude la cabeza.

Saco mi pañuelo de mi bolsillo y alzo su mentón para secar sus ojos. Su pequeño rostro está lleno de tierra. Su expresión muestra anhelo y desafío. Gentilmente limpio sus lágrimas, pero más ocupan su lugar poco después.

—Venga aquí. —La jalo a mi abrazo, y la dejo llorar contra mi pecho por un rato. Es muy callada, no hay sollozos, pero sus delgados hombros tiemblan en mis brazos.

Soy un hombre simple y directo. Pa a menudo dice que no hay un pensamiento en mi cabeza que tema decir, y probablemente tiene razón. Eso no quiere decir que no entiendo cómo funcionan las mentes complicadas de los demás. Este es mi don y mi maldición, quizás; a menudo me malentienden, mientras que entiendo a los demás demasiado bien.

Esta pequeña chica, fragante y pura a pesar del sudor y el odio en el que ha sido sumergida, tiene el mundo todo mal. Aquellos que debían amarla y protegerla la han destruido, mientras que aquellos que le muestran genuino afecto y calidez recibieron dinero para hacerlo, o así lo ve ella. Necesita ser enderezada de nuevo y los únicos medios para hacerlo son la amabilidad y tiempo.

—¿Ya acabó de llorar? No quiero que se duerma antes de volver a casa.

Ella asiente, pero no se aleja.

—No estaba planeando volver a la Granja Cullen —dice, aunque sus palabras suenan tan quietas y sofocadas, que casi no puedo distinguirlas.

—Bueno, ya he salvado su vida dos veces ahora, ¿no cree que puedo opinar respecto a sus planes?

Lo piensa por un momento antes de responder en un tono algo patético:

—Sí, Señor.

—Entienda, no es que quiera aprovecharme de eso. Solo pienso que debe de haber una razón, ¿no?

—Supongo.

—Eso es bueno. —Palmeo su espalda—. Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo. ¿Le gustaría decirme qué pasó, antes de que volvamos a casa?

—No, Señor. —Esta vez su respuesta es rápida.

—Oh, vamos, Señorita Hale, no sea así. Por favor hábleme. Necesito una buena historia que decirle a Pa cuando volvamos, o golpeará mi trasero.

Ella se aleja y parpadea.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el Sr. Cullen se molestaría con usted? Yo fui quien robó una pistola, un caballo y se fue cabalgando en una misión. Se enojará conmigo, ¿no?

Bueno, aflojé su lengua.

—¿Qué clase de misión la lleva al espacio salvaje completamente sola? ¿Qué pensó que podría hacer aquí?

—No aquí. Me dirigía al pueblo.

Eso me tiene atónito.

—Hay un camino perfectamente bueno al pueblo, Señorita Hale.

—Lo sé, pero me habría encontrado de inmediato de haberme ido por el camino. Estudié un mapa y pensé que podría tomar mi camino, solo que al caballo no le gustó, así que tuve que guiarla, y entonces se detuvo, me caí y lastimé mi tobillo, y el caballo se fue trotando, y cuando alcé la vista ese leopardo bajó de ese árbol y pensé que iba a comerme. —Dice todo esto con un respiro y cuando para, tiene que recuperar el aire que gastó.

Reviso toda la información tan rápido como puedo.

—¿Su tobillo está lastimado?

Asiente, y desliza su pie fuera de su falda para mostrármelo.

Su tobillo izquierdo ya está hinchado. Paso mi mano por encima gentilmente, buscando una fractura. Ella hace una mueca y jadea, pero no se queja.

Para distraerla, le hago otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué tomó la pistola de mi Ma? ¿Planeaba dispararles a todos los animales que intentaran atacarla, con su terrible puntería?

Se sonroja de un rojo profundo.

—Estaba asustada. No podía mantener fija la pistola. Parte de mí pensó que vería la pistola y se iría, pero supongo que soy estúpida cuando me atacan.

—Oh, cariño, todos somos estúpidos por el miedo cuando estamos en peligro.

—Usted no. No se asusta. Siempre hace lo correcto.

—Vamos, eso no es verdad. He demostrado mi buena parte de estupidez, puede preguntarle a mis hermanos. Le dirán con detalles varias cosas reprehensibles que hice en mi juventud.

Solo sacude su cabeza y desvía su mirada.

—Rosalie, míreme y diga por qué iba al pueblo con una pistola. ¿Estaba huyendo?

Gira su rostro de vuelta al mío y me fulmina con la mirada.

—No, Rosalie Lillian Hale no huye de sus problemas. Solo los resuelve —habla con determinación y más que un poco de acero en su tono.

—Dígame —pido gentilmente. No voy a dejar que se libre de esto y parte de ella lo sabe.

Tiene las agallas de poner los ojos en blanco antes de ceder.

—Primero iba a ir a encontrar al Capitán Royce y dispararle.

Esta pequeña en verdad es increíble, y algo aterradora.

—Oh. Bueno, si hubiera preguntado antes de irte, se habría dado cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde.

Sus ojos se entrecierran.

—¿A qué se refiere, Emmett Cullen?

También es algo ruda.

—Me refiero a que, Rosalie Lillian Hale, sus hombres lo delataron casi inmediatamente después de que nos fuimos. Fueron lo bastante cobardes para seguirlos cuando te atacó, e incluso lo ayudaron cuando él se los ordenó, pero tan pronto como lo golpearon, cambiaron de lado. Miedo de verse involucrados, espero. Los soldados no debían estar en la ciudad, no eran esperados por el Griqua ni el Comisionado, así que debían tener una conducta impecable. Obviamente, embriagarse y violar a una chica en la calle no calificó como tal, así que entregaron a su capitán.

—¿Lo mataron?

—No, es más complicado que eso. Los dueños de la mina llamaron a los soldados como favor mientras que el Comisionado no estaba, probablemente lo sabía, pero como las negociaciones de Griqualand anexadas por la Capa son un estado delicado, no debieron haber venido; o si venían, debieron ser muy, muy cuidadosos. Obviamente no lo fueron, así que en vez de esperar a meterse en problemas, los hombres reportaron a King por, bueno, no sé qué, pero escuchamos que se realizó un juicio apresurado, y King fue sentenciado a encarar al pelotón de ejecución.

—¿Entonces está muerto? ¿Realmente está muerto?

—Seguramente. No dejan pasar mucho tiempo entre una sentencia y su ejecución, no cuando hay política involucrada.

Sus lágrimas comienzan de nuevo.

—¿No está complacida? ¿No quería que muriera?

—¡Yo quería matarlo! —Suena enfurecida, y me alejo de ella.

—¿Y ser una asesina, a su edad, encima de todo lo demás? —Tengo que suavizar mi voz de nuevo—. Cariño, me da tanto gusto que no tenga que hacerlo. Sé que cree que quiere venganza, pero el asunto está fuera de sus manos, y gracias a Dios por eso. Hay que salvar lo que podamos de su inocencia y su niñez, ¿no?

—¡Pero no soy una niña! ¡Iba a ser una esposa y a tener hijos! Y ahora no tengo nada, ni esposo, ni pretendiente, nadie me quiere y no tengo a donde ir, así que bien puedo terminar con todo. No se meta en mi camino, por favor, Emmett, déjeme morir aquí. Por favor.

Mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

—Pobre chica, ven aquí, déjame sujetarla. Eso es. —La abrazo de nuevo, y resisto otro ataque de llanto, este ruidoso y lleno de terrible miedo y dolor—. Chica preciosa, está bien, está bien.

Gradualmente se calma, gracias al cielo, porque en serio necesitamos volver a casa.

—No necesita un esposo, cariño, necesita un Pa. Necesita a alguien que le enseñe lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y aún la quiera cuando esté mal. Mire su pequeño cuerpo, querida, no ha crecido por completo, no necesita que un hombre bruto destroce la dulzura en usted.

—Pero —lloriquea, y creo que he empeorado las cosas—, ya tengo un padre, lo que necesito es un esposo. Las demás tienen un esposo, ¿por qué yo no? ¿No me quiere? ¿Por qué todos me odian?

Porque suena como una chiquilla mimada, pienso fugazmente, luego me regaño por hacerlo.

—Discúlpeme por decir esto, pero su padre no es un Pa. Su padre la ha traído a todo lo peor del mundo, y es por eso que cree que todo el mundo la odia. ¿Parece que yo la odio?

Ella me mira, y la expresión de aflicción en su rostro cambia un poco. Sacude su cabeza.

—Pero no quiere que sea su esposa, aunque no hay nadie más para usted. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? —Hipa, lo cual distrae un poco de su gravedad.

—Es demasiado joven para pensar en mí como su esposo —digo firmemente—. Primero que nada necesita un padre. Puede vivir con nosotros como hija de Carlisle. Le escribiré a su padre si tengo que hacerlo, no va a volver ahí. Si el tonto aparece para recuperarla, yo mismo le dispararé en el trasero, perdone mis palabras. No volverá a lastimarla. Y usted tampoco se lastimará. Verá que Carlisle es un buen padre.

—¿Y esto lo hará mi hermano? ¿Soy tan repulsiva?

Tengo que reírme de eso, aunque puedo ver que lastimé sus sentimientos.

—Dulce chica, es muy hermosa, y lo sabe muy bien. Solo está interesada en mí porque la salvé, pero hay muchos otros hombres que quieren una esposa por aquí.

—Siempre lo querré. Es todo lo que admiro en un hombre. Y huele bien.

Dice esto último tan quietamente que solo puedo pensar que había planeado mantenerlo en su mente. Me río de nuevo.

—También huele bien para mí, pero le haré una promesa, si puede tener paciencia.

Se sonroja.

—¿Qué tipo de promesa?

—Este tipo. Si se quedas con nosotros como la hija adoptiva de Carlisle, y crece a tu adultez tan libre como una hija Cullen puede ser; y si aún me quiere cuando haya terminado de crecer, puede tenerme.

—¿Como mi esposo?

—Como lo que quiera.

Tan rápida como una víbora, tiene una respuesta para mí.

—¿Como mi esclavo? —Al fin, una sonrisa agracia sus rasgos.

La beso en la nariz.

—¿No debería usted ser mi esclava? Salvé su vida, después de todo.

—¡No! Lo prometió.

Me deja ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero no puede apoyarse en su tobillo, así que la cargo en mis brazos, mirando atrás al leopardo con algo de remordimiento. Tendré que volver por ella, si no es que algo más no se roba el cuerpo primero.

—Oh, de acuerdo —finjo quejarme—, supongo que seré su esclavo, ya que lo prometí. Bien puedo empezar a practicar ahora.

—¿Y si lo quiero como mi esposo? ¿Podríamos empezar a practicar eso también?

—Oh, si eso quiere. —La cargo sobre mi hombro y golpeo su trasero gentilmente—. ¿Esto es lo que imaginaba?

—¡No! —grita, pero es más sencillo cargarla de esta manera, así que continúo caminando de vuelta a los caballos.

Si está tan determinada a tenerme, será mejor que comience a saber cómo soy en realidad.

 **~~Kimberley Diamond~~**

 **Edward**

Despierto a la mitad de la noche y miro la belleza descansando a mi lado. Su piel pálida está bañada de luz de luna, la cual destella mientras la acaricia. Las comisuras de su boca se elevan un poco, como si se divirtiera en sus sueños, y sus ojos se mueven detrás de sus suaves párpados. Su respiración sale en exhalaciones pequeñas y estables. De vez en cuando suspira un poco. Deseo tanto poder ver sus pensamientos.

Piensa que puede estar embarazada. No sé si lo está o no, pero la idea de ella, fecundada con mi hijo, me vuelve casi salvaje de posesión.

Esta querida, amable y sorprendente visión de amor es mía.

Abre su cuerpo a mí siempre que se lo suplico, pido u ordeno. Si quisiera, podría levantar su camisón justo ahora y exponer sus muslos pálidos y su sexo oscuro a mis ojos hambrientos. O podría desabotonar la parte de arriba y mirar sus senos desnudos hasta que sus pezones se alcen ante mi mando. A veces duermo con mi mano entre sus piernas, solo porque tengo el derecho a hacerlo. Ella es mía y adora pertenecer a mí.

Yo también pertenezco a ella.

Nunca supe que una mujer podía mirar la piel desnuda de su esposo y desearlo tanto como él a ella. He aprendido mucho de Bella.

Tiene mi pene en alto aprecio. Me dijo esto una vez, usando esas palabras exactamente. Me hizo reír, pero también me emocionó. También me toma en sus manos, como si fuera algo precioso. A veces me toma en su boca con entusiasmo, y a veces con un tipo de reverencia. Así es como me ama, con el apetito de alguien que, una vez, casi lo perdió todo.

Sí, he aprendido mucho de mi Bella.

Estoy agradecido por cada momento de cada día con ella. Le construiré un palacio y disfrutará el musgo que crece en los huevos de sus paredes tanto como los lujos dentro de este.

Empezaré peleas con ella, aunque sea solo para estar orgulloso de su fuego cuando se defienda.

La cargaré cuando se canse y me hará una cama que huela a ella cuando yo me canse.

La adoraré durante mil años y mil años más. No hay un destino tan fuerte como el que nos unió en contra de toda adversidad y nada nos separará. De verdad creo esto.

Levanto su camisón hasta que está casi desnuda, y cubro su cuerpo con el mío. Ella parpadea y me mira, ahora despierta, y sonríe. Abre sus piernas, y entro en su húmedo y preparado calor. Justo como la primera vez, y cada vez; tan pronto como su piel se abre para mí, estoy en casa.

Ella es mía.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
